The Dimensioner's Entries Parts 1 & 2
by Jedi Protector
Summary: A lone man is given the power to travel across the realms to whatever world he feels like, magical or technological. These adventures give him new insight into what dangers linger across multiple planes of existence. This is set 70,000 years after The Clone Wars and present day.


The Dimensioner's Entries

Part I

 **BY**

The adventures of an extraordinary individual through multiple planes of existence. This is only the beginning of the adventure and more is to come.

First thing you should know is that when I came up with this character I had several ideas to make him as human as possible. He had to previous endeavors that made him emotionally real. He also needed a realistic attitude to life. Lastly, he needed to be a badass based on what I had made him as a kid.

Also one last thing before I get into this: Entries are Chapters.

And one other last thing, this book centers on the Multiverse Theory.

Prologue Entry 1: Hostage Situation

The world comes to a standstill when anything considered good occurs. I have the target and imagine what will happen the next day. Am I a saint or a killer? Do I kill for a good cause, of course not, but do I have a gun up to my head? No. I look up to the stars and count the planets I know. Target in sight, I fire the shot and for half a second I feel regret. Impact. The soul of another falls on hard concrete. People look around and see nothing but a dead man, and start crying for the unfortunate soul.

I disappear from the scene of the crime. The world returns to its quiet self. Life is dull through a perpetual spiral. Death is not as natural on the world I live on, and death spares no expense with toying with real threats. Life becomes natural enough that no one cares for those around them. My cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hey," a friend says to me, "Wanna catch a drink before you leave?"

"Sure," I say, "Want to meet in the usual place?"

"Alright," he says, "See ya there."

The call ends, my friend knows what I do for a living. He was in the same squad as I was during training. He quit the military after my hand was obliterated. He could not cope with the fact that my arm was now mechanical. I feel little regret about his decision, it was his to make and I am one to not sway someone from their decision. I walk along in crowd of people being paranoid as to who's looking at me and those around me in the nighttime city. I feel insecure and take shelter in a obscure alleyway. I walk down thinking that I am safe in the lonely dark, then agents of the dark grab me and knock me out.

I awoke to a musty old building, almost abandoned from the looks of it. I was bind to a chair with my hands and feet unable to move, very cliché. Two dozen men with submachine guns, pointed their guns at me along with a woman holding a 10mm pistol pointed at my head. Most men would panic, I am not like most men. It was obvious that this woman was holding me hostage. It was also obvious that I was very important to them. No one was talking, just waiting for someone to do something. Very odd how these people work, they are well armed but do not know how to make threats.

"Well, how much do you think I'm worth?" I asked.

"About twenty million dollars," the woman guessed.

I laughed for a few seconds and said, "Not even close, try something higher."

"Fifty million?"

"Keep on going."

"A hundred million?"

"Nope."

"Two hundred million?"

I shook my head.

"Two billion dollars?!"

"Oh, so close."

"One billion dollars?" she asked, "Really?"

"Yea, so how you gonna split all the money once you get it? 50/50 where the fifty is you and other 50 is the rest of the men, that's unfair."

Now the men were interested, and a little thought went through their heads. _I should get all the money, forget these losers. I'll kill them and have all the money for myself._ This wasn't a thought they made on their own. I was telling them to do that through a "Mind Blast", a way to see inside someone's mind without damaging their complete mentality. It isn't psychic as it seems, because this only happens for about half a second. They put up their guns and pointed them at each other. Who would shoot first? The woman just needed to turn around for a few seconds and I could escape. A loud pop echoed through the room as the first bullet ripped through flesh. The bloodshed began and one by one, the men fired at each other. The bindings were cut through and I decided to take the woman hostage. I took her gun and put it to her head. She tried to resist, but it was too late. Instead of killing her, I knocked the woman out and ran out of the room. Most of the men were still fighting each other, dead, or incapacitated.

I had gone down a stairwell six floors without meeting any opposition, which seemed strange at the moment. The next floor I was ambushed by more armed men, but this time they had assault rifles and shotguns. These guys had serious military hardware and they had probably stolen from the government. Not one of these guys had a distinguishable detail. Then it hit me, 'Where is my electropistol?" These guys are some smart bastards. A quick observation at the area suggested that any serious damage that this building took could take this place down to the ground.

"Hey look!" one of the captors shouted, "The hostage is loose, engage him!"

The men fired at me, so I took cover from their bullets behind a pillar and waited for a break in the fire. I took out the 10mm and tried to shoot to make them go prone. The pistol jammed. I looked down at the ground and saw some metal stakes. I threw them at the ground hoping they would ricochet and hit them without killing them. Hopefully that was the case, some hit in the knee and another hit the muscle of the upper forearm. The fact of the matter was I had lost no blood during this encounter and I wasn't going to risk a head on charge.

A blast hit the pillar I was standing behind, but it wasn't a blast from a grenade. This was a blast made from my electropistol set to explosive burst. Now that I think about it, I should really have energy cells for it. A break in the fire, now was my chance to move and take back my possessions. Clips hit the floor, three guys down for the count. Starting to reach for ammo clips, four guys taken out with quick punches. Ammo being put into guns, I knock out a guy, take his weapon and shoot the rest in the knees. Only one guy remains.

Now its only me and him, except he has my Nightmetal armor and my electropistol. He had the green setting turned on for the pistol. I put up a fighting stance and all he did was point the pistol at my face, unaware of what the green setting did. He pulled the trigger and a grapple comes out of it; I dodge it and charge towards him. I disarm him of my pistol and turn the pistol to the blue setting, then aim for the override locations on the armor. I pulled the trigger for the pistol, blue bolts shoot out and hit the armor, temporarily shorting it out. I walked over to the man and the armor retracted from his body.

"Game over," I said, "Loser."

The retracted armor looked like a black scale plate and had a blue spade with a dot painted on to it. I did not want to know whether or not these guys would wake up soon, so I put on the armor and activated the start up protocols. The armor enveloped my entire body including the head. A male artificial voice began to speak.

"Welcome to the Mk 8: Nightmetal armor," it said, "Please state your name and password or this armor will enter lock down."

"My name is Max Elm Roenn," I stated, "Password: Tehatis."

"Welcome back, sir," it said, "The override disabled my stealth systems and I am currently operating at 58% capacity."

"How many conscious enemies do you detect?" I asked.

"To be exact, I would say there are 158 conscious enemies within the vicinity."

Needed to make sure the armor was up to the challenge. The armor's integrity was at 98%, wall climbers were still functioning, and the electroblade compartment was not tampered with. I picked up the electropistol and holstered the weapon. It was time to move out. The stairwell led to the base floor, but I was not in the mood to deal with more armed guards and risk another fight. I decided to take a different way out.

I looked out a window to see a lower building about four stories down. The jump would hurt at the current height, but would be safe enough at three stories down. The next floor was filled with more armed men, this time looking at the hilts of my swords. I decided to charge in and take them out before they could fire any of their weapons. With a few swift punches and kicks, most of my enemies had fallen and only a few were too scared to move or flee. I picked up the hilts of my swords well aware of what they truly were and finally, a good sign. The adjacent building was now low enough to jump from this building. I felt confident in my abilities to jump this without becoming horribly injured.

In a swift dash I ran through a window and leaped over across street feeling the air below my feet. I rolled upon impact into the asphalt and continued until I was stopped at once. Then an alert from the armor's system. It indicated a "nearby falling object", but then turned off unexpectedly. Then the surrounding lights in the area began to turn off one by one. I could not feel my left arm which could only mean that an electromagnetic burst went off and temporarily disabled all electronic devices. The "object" in the sky was moving too fast that it could destroy the city and its people. I had to slow it down and move it to an area where no harm could be done, life or death for everyone I suppose.

First step, gather your energy to a single point and focus it. Second step, reach out to the target and guide it with your energy. Third step, use your will to physically force the target do as you want. The three basic steps for using any psychic command for a user, the object slowed down but was heading to the building I was currently located. Someone else was doing this and it looked as though the object wasn't covered in flames but instead covered in ice. I had a clue that this object was actually a spaceship and who it belonged to, very intriguing indeed. I rolled out of the way before the ship crash landed, yet I was too close since I forgot my armor was offline and I was in lockdown.

The hatch blew open and a figure appeared out of the cockpit. The figure's skin was peeling revealing an opaque ice instead of flesh. A tall, male crawled out on all fours before orienting himself and then lifted himself. He looked surprised as though he wasn't expecting anyone else. I looked surprised myself to see him here as well, really weird to consider the odds.

"Master Zoran," I exaggerated, "Weird seeing you here?"

"Max," Zoran said, "I was wanting to see you in your lab."

"Maybe you should cover up, master," I suggested.

"Right, because most of the humans on this planet don't know whether or not aliens exist," Zoran stated.

"Well now I do," another armed thug, damn these guys don't quit. He had a hostage with him, a woman was blindfolded and he had a gun to her head. "Now give me all of your money or she dies."

In a split second upon finishing his sentence, a bullet split his the thug's skull and teared through his brain like confetti. The woman gasped in surprise. No kidding, the first time that happened to me was back on my adventuring days in the region. If we were quick, we could wipe the woman's mind of the whole incident and make it a little nuisance. Off in a distance, a sniper picked up his rifle and waved to us that we were good.

In a hour, I was at the bar with my friend. Instead of ordering beer, I decided to ask for the late night tea special. As soon as I was finished, I headed outside to find my bike the Recon Zeta 3, also known as the RZ-3, waiting with the keys in the ignition. I started the late night journey to my sweet home.

 **Part I**

Entry 1: Beginnings

Pokémon Universe

Welcome to Spring Water Town, a town like any other, a world with peaceful people, interesting creatures, and constant adventures. My name is Max Elm Roenn, and I'm the founder of this nice, little town. I had my journey some thirty years ago. I live with my childhood love Amelia Rose, who I married and had a child, but we lost our child one day and I lost my step-father a month later. I thought my life was over. It has been one tragedy after another, but throughout the darkness, light has survived. I wanted to make up for his loss, so I discovered the rest of the universe, I learned my full potential, and become more of a man than this world had to offer. I am known as the Avatar of Power, a shaman in some regards, a changeling, and guardian of the galaxy. I am Colonel Max Elm Roenn and I'm reporting for duty.

Today was different. I had just come back from an assignment where have I survived waves of enemies. I'm a soldier of the military; there is no Pokémon military, but an actual people, a militia prepared for most contingencies. We are designated Team Emerald, working in shadows and hidden in plain sight, protectors of the common good. I was home in my laboratory, finishing my report and about to meditate for the afternoon when I was alerted of some unusual magic disturbance in the area. At first, I ignored thinking it was some local fauna igniting the magic sensors. When I sat down for my meditation, I actually felt a disturbance in the Force (describe briefly), something unusual was happening, I looked over to the nearest person I could see, my long mentor and teacher Master Tehatis Zoran.

Zoran as most call him, his species has an unusual life span of at least a hundred thousand years. They are known as the Guardians of the Universe, and their true forms looked a lot like a wolf. His species are known as Wulves or Wulf for singular form. I have actually known him for some twenty or so years due to a rift in time, but that's a story for a different time.

Zoran looked at me as he felt the disturbance as well, for we were both Force users, but when I was young I thought I was psychic and I couldn't control my powers. Zoran helped me when I came to his council by invitation years later when I accidentally discovered the rest of space by sheer luck. With his training and lessons, I was able to control my powers and learn how use them the right way. Only a few other people know of him and the rest of the galaxy. They are Amy, her brother Brandon, who died a year ago, and my step brother Matt. Matt and I don't talk about as much because he didn't see our father before he died.

It wasn't long before the disturbance dissipated, how odd for something like an energy disturbance to just vanish completely. My training did not seem to care whether or not how big it was, but if I could acquire at least a hint of what it might be. There was still a sliver of that energy still left, like someone wanted me to find it, but in either case I came into an armory located next to the main laboratory and locked and loaded. I put on this armor called Nightmetal, which looks just like a single piece of black steel, but is instead an entire body and head protection gear with wall climbers, pistol holsters, stealth systems, EMP resistance, and hidden blade slots. It is my Mark 8 armor system, hence named Nightmetal, which is stronger than adamantine itself and lighter. I then grabbed a pair of electropistols, and a katana for just in case.

Zoran wasn't as concerned as I was, he seemed more contempt with his own tools, his lightsaber and his wit. From upstairs, I heard a knock on the door and did not hear the breaking of wood or metal. Amy came up to the door and opened it, said hello to the stranger, and let the stranger in. She sat the stranger down, but as the stranger passed, I saw a glimpse of a red cloak. How odd? I slowly came upstairs with sword in hand. From the stranger's voice I could determine it was a woman, and the way her brown hair flowed that she was at least noble in regard. She was having tea with Amy. They laughed as they talked and it seemed as though they might be friends, but something in me said they had never met before. I put away my arms and approached her. I asked a question to this woman.

"Have we met, miss?" I asked.

"No we haven't, not face to face yet," she said strangely, "My name is Asira Hatamoto, and I have a gift for you, Max Elm Roenn."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, "Amy?"

"I didn't tell her," she said calmly.

"And I have a gift for Tehatis Zoran, I can sense him here," she said.

"You are a Force user?" I asked again.

"In a sense yes," Asira answered.

"She is telling the truth," Zoran said.

"Hold out your hands and I will give you your gifts," Asira said.

Zoran and I looked at each other and did as she said. She held her hands out to us, and barely touching us, I could feel something change in me, something magnificent but odd. She took her hands away then walked out the door. We looked at each other. What gift did she give us, as pondered this Zoran looked at his hands and jumped. What did he discover?

Entry 2: Dimensioner

I looked at my palm and didn't see anything on my hand, as soon as I flipped it, I saw what looked like a tattoo. It had never been there before. What in the world was going on? We tried to rub ours off, but as soon as I flipped my other hand there was another one there. Something strange was going on, I consorted my Spellcaster's Journal and found no curse like this on. As we panicked, Amy asked what was happening. She couldn't see the mark, what in the world was going on right now. We ran out to find the Asira, but she had disappeared from the area quickly. I have been told in the past that panic solves no questions, but being calm solves questions.

As soon as I calmed down, I could sense a feeling of self awareness. A gift could have been this mark. But what in the world did this do, make me immortal, give me eternal life, the ability to travel quickly. Absolutely no clue whatsoever. As soon as I focused my energy to my palm, I felt as though I could travel anywhere in the universe and let the power take me away to another world. Unfortunately, I didn't exactly know where it was taking me. I found myself in a city unfamiliar to me and had no clue where I was, and also that some of my energy had been sapped. It was odd, but I didn't feel so good and blacked out.

Digital Universe

I woke up to find it was dark, I was still in this unfamiliar world that I had no clue where I was in the past or not. I scaled down the building, and found a newspaper rack, it was the same year and date. Perhaps I was in an alternate time line, like I had read in scientific theories, but it didn't feel right. I could sense digital auras, how strange? I had never met anyone here, so that cancelled out my alternate timeline theory. Maybe I was just dreaming. Not possible, I could remember all of these events. I tried to call Zoran, but no answer just static. Not the future, not the past, it was the present, but a different atmosphere for a world. An alternate universe perhaps, different properties with some similarities like the air was still oxygen. But what were those auras I was sensing before. Maybe I could I try to get back to my world. I focused my energy into my palms and tried to focus on going back to my world. I focused on my lab. I released the energy just like last time, and it felt like I was teleported out of this world.

Pokémon Universe

I was back in my lab, nothing had changed which was good. I went to find Amy resting and nudged her to wake her up. She was surprised to see me, as I was to see her not concerned for me.

"Max," she said, "Where did you go?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I answered, "Can you see my mark on my hands,"

As I showed her, she shook her head.

"Am I going crazy?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Amy answered, "Zoran disappeared just like you, but in front of me. I think you might have been given an ability where you can see your marks, but normal people can't see them."

"But you aren't normal," I said to Amy as I touched her. When I did so, I accidentally gave her my mark. I don't know how I did that, but it was like I meant to give it to her. When she looked at my hand again, she was surprised to see my mark. She then looked at her hands and saw the same mark on hers. She was relaxed and didn't react the way I did. All she did was go back to sleep. I think she might be right to go to bed and figure it out in the morning.

In the morning, Amy had risen first and began studying some of the ancient scrolls I had acquired over the years of researching. They had been tossed about as though they were old tissue paper. There were no answers I could think of except the power to teleport to other worlds, or maybe other dimensions. An entirely way to see our world, so maybe I could track Asira back to her world. She had some explaining to do. The trail was still fresh from yesterday, the trail ended quickly as soon as it ended at the forest. There was a scent of perfume thick in the air, but for some reason I could still smell it as though fresh. What if the perfume led me to her?

I needed test out this theory but how or what could I try to test this out. A rock might work, but that would get me the result I want not the result I need. A person might do, but I'm not for human testing. Damnit. The thought of trying it out myself was much too risky. Guidance was a key element in this predicament. I could hear something in the distance, muffled at first, but much clearer the second time.

"Max!" Amy called from the house, "I believe I found something!"

When I came inside, Amy was looking at the Scroll of Dragons, at the very end specifically, and there was some text that was never there before. I studied these scrolls for hours and never found any secret messages or text in them. At the part she was looking at, there was a story of a warrior who gained power and was humble to his peers. At the end of the story it said, 'And the warrior was bestowed the mark of the Dimensioner, granting him power and wisdom to his perspective.' What was this Dimensioner? Am I a Dimensioner? I went back to the spot of Asira's disappearance and focused my energy into my hands and teleported to what might be Asira's world.

Entry 3: Answers

Soul Universe

I had been transported to a odd place, what looked like feudal Japan and my Force sense and aura sense weren't working properly. I was sensing power levels left and right, but it didn't bother me as I would thought it would. My body was changing each place I visited. I needed to find out what a Dimensioner was, and why the hell this was happening to me. I first created these entries so I could come back with a rational answer to problems, but all the answers were as irrational as these places. To my right, there was an open building with a familiar figure standing guard. I didn't know how I knew this figure but as soon as I walked up, it was my fellow soldier, shaman, and friend, Lindsay Bellwatz of Goldenrod. How the hell was she here, I must have been dreaming. Lindsay looked at me, and ran up to me with delight.

"Oh, Max," she said, "Welcome to Guild Zero, Asira and the others were right to choose you."

"Lindsay?" I asked, "How the hell are you here?"

"Oh, right, you are still very confused," she said, "Let me explain."

"Look, explain it before I skin you," I threatened in a serious tone of voice.

"Okay. The marks on your hands act as gateways to different universes in the Multiverse. Since you figured out how to transport yourself here, the energy you collect in your hands acts like a key to travel to other universes or dimensions. Once you use that energy, it is taken away from your body as a countermeasure for traveling to other universes. Each universe has different properties that make it special, and there are rules in place to stop dimensioners from bringing in foreign technologies or magics into realms. An example is you can't bring a gun to a magic universe and use it on any citizens of that dimension. Understand so far?"

"I kind of get what you're saying, but how exactly are you here?" I asked putting away my knife for skinning.

"I'm here because I was chosen to be a Guardian of the Multiverse just like you were chosen by a council of Dimensioners. One other person you might know vouched for you and Master Zoran." she said.

"Wait you know of Zoran, how?"

"As a dimensioner, I am well informed in my area of expertise," she answered, "I know of Zoran from reading his file and from Master Macen. You know of Master Ricol Macen right? He told me of your adventures on the derelict ship known as the Reaper."

"Macen's one of you, I mean us, too?" I asked, "This is too much to take in."

"Well you better get used to it Roenn," a white haired man said from the shadows, "My apologies, my name is Rocko Bount Ashira XXVI and I'm a vampire."

"A vampire," I said surprised, "As in an unholy creature of the dead realm."

"You've watched too many movies," he said, "I'm a creature of good and righteous combat, just like you."

"Well nice to make your acquaintance Rocko Bount Ashira XXVI," I bowed to him.

"Just call me Rocko," he said.

"If you need any more answers, talk to Ms. Asira," Lindsay said.

"What about the other creatures like Rocko there?" I asked.

"Simple," Lindsay began, "Other dimensions have inhabitants like Rocko, they might have elves, humans, dwarves, or other species."

"Then what is a dimensioner's purpose?" I asked.

"To keep the order in the Multiverse," Rocko briefly stated.

"But what does that mean?" I asked.

"Ask Asira, because she is best person to answer that," Rocko replied.

I most certainly will. The building inside was very dim inside, the hallways were colored crimson red. There was barely anyone here, this place was called Guild Zero, but where in this world was everyone. An office was marked "Asira's Office" and across from the office was a training room with an assortment of blades. I tried to Force some of the blades to me, but for some reason none of them came to me even though I could make contact with the Force.

"That won't work, Max," Asira said from behind.

"I can feel them," I said back to her, "But why can't I grab them?"

"Because they are meant for other people, only one will call to you," Asira said.

"Swords can't call out to people," I responded back.

"They can in this dimension," she retorted.

I walked into the room, and waited to see if these swords had beings of what Asira said was true. No response at first, but as soon as I opened my mind to the swords' thoughts I heard a pair of voices calling me. A brother and a sister were calling me. Two swords maybe, two soul swords were beckoning me to pick them up and wield their power. I walked over across the room to see a regular katana, but how odd it was because I could sense there were two right there. I picked up the katana, it was light, and then it split in two. There were now two swords that looked exactly the same except for their hilts were different colors. One looked like ice blue and the other looked like ember red.

"What does that mean?" I asked Asira.

"You have chosen a sword with two different souls," she replied.

"Swords don't have souls," I retorted.

"These swords do, in this world, souls of the dearly departed are visible to those with the ability to see them, and swords have their own souls while in this part of the dimension," she explained.

"Then answer this, what does it mean 'To keep the order in the Multiverse'?" I asked.

"Our job is simple, we are to make sure universes don't fall into chaos," she began, "You will be sent on missions to help keep the balance or yin-yang simply. These missions might involve spying and sabotage, stopping foreign technology on worlds, acquiring sources of great power, or even killing sources of pandemic."

"So answer me this," I began to ask, "Where is Zoran?"

"He saw me yesterday and is on an assignment for me," Asira answered, "You are free to explore wherever you wish, and may the Force be with you as they say on your universe."

"And may Trinity smile onto thee," I responded back.

"Then be on your way shaman," Asira responded back.

Entry 4: Exploration

Digital Universe

This was the first place I went to, I wanted to explore what it might hold but I didn't have any money or currency. First thing I had to do was mug a mugger. My training from Team Emerald said that they were always thieves wherever we went to on a mission. Always arrest the convict before the convict kills you. A middle aged man came from the shadows selling drugs to patrons, the unhealthy addiction that plagues worlds. I beckoned the man over, faking the need to have an addiction for the chemical abominations. As he showed me his supplies, I went in for a quick gut punch and put him in a sleeper hold to knock him out. I managed to get at least some money to last me the night. I pulled him over to the open street and put an arrest notice on him.

As I walked past, there were no digital auras like from before. It was quiet on the streets, no more crime as far as I could tell. Sirens rolled past as I walked the streets, it was apparent that there were no Pokémon. Secondly, this world had more violence than on mine. Strange thing considering how little evil people there were back home, here it was about equal. As I walked, I ran into an interesting home, it was built like a small monastery with a place for meditation. It wasn't any of my business until a girl bumped into me as she was going into the home.

"I'm sorry for running into you sir," she said as she bowed.

"No, don't be sorry," I said, "I was in the way, miss."

There was something odd about her that couldn't put my finger on. Her aura was surprisingly pure how for old she was. Before I could ask her about this, she was already inside. I had a feeling that I would be seeing her sometime later. She looked just about the age of my child if he were around. I needed to find a place to sleep while I was here. No hotels were open in the area, but I could at least spend a night on the roof. I used my wall climbers to scale up a building. I set up camp on top and went to sleep for the night.

The next day, I saw kids going to school and it was odd for me because they looked older than the journey children. So children go to school even past ten, interesting note for me. I then felt a wave of chaotic energy down on the streets below, I knew what could create this type of energy and it was a demon. I didn't think demons could actually be part of this world, but anything is possible in terms of magic. More sirens and digital auras, what could that mean?

I investigated the street below and saw what looked like a beast of digital origin. It was surrounded by humans and it wanted to escape. I desperately wanted to help the creature, but I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself. It desperately tried to fight back before being defeated and turned into an egg. Poor thing. I looked across the building to see what looked like an armored warrior was watching the battle as well before noticing me. It ran away, I decided to follow it, and try to see what its deal was with me. I needed some answers. I followed it a few blocks before it stopped and looked at me, I could see no face. It was wearing blue scale armor, I had no idea what it was just that it was giving off a digital aura.

"Why did you follow me human?" it asked in the human language.

"I need some answers, whatever you are," I answered it.

"Answers about what, human?" it asked.

"What exactly are you?" I asked it.

"I'm known as a digital monster, or digimon for short, human," it answered.

"Digimon eh?" I asked, "Maybe you can explain why you watched your fellow friend be defeated."

"It was none of my business to interfere in the battles of humans," the digimon responded, "And how about you, human?"

"Same reason as you, to be perfectly honest," I began saying, "I'm a bit new to this world, but a warrior needs a good challenge."

I began to unsheathe my sword when it attacked me, and sent me flying away from the previous conflict. Son of a gun was that a good move. I was quick to respond to block his sword and we exchanged blows to the face. He was strong I had to admit, but he was dealing with an Avatar. I was near a lamp post, and I tore pulled it out of the ground and prepared for him to charge. He came from behind hoping to end the battle quickly. It took me a few seconds but I was able to counter his attack and sent him back doubting his next actions. From the essence of my being I was able to conjure up some stone spikes and throw them at the digimon. He dodged them before realizing that they were a diversion and received a blow to the stomach and I pounded him into the ground.

"Satisfied, human?" he asked, "Now finish the job and end me."

"Not so fast warrior, what's your name?" I asked.

"They call me Carulamon," he said.

"I grant you mercy Carulamon, by the way, my name is Max Elm Roenn," I said, "I think it would be beneficial if we worked together, besides we better depart the area because of the damage."

Later on the news, the police had investigated the area we were at without coming to a conclusion. I thought it necessary to tell my newfound warrior about who and what I was; his reaction was mellow as it explained my strength from the previous battle. He also seemed content to be defeated by a fellow warrior such as myself, but felt like he owed me for not finishing him in battle. I then decided to teleport out for the night to another realm, but I needed more energy for the trip. Instead I returned home and waited for my strength to return. The next day I teleported to another realm full of magic and different creatures.

Multiverse: Ravnica

The world I teleported to was immense. Spires touching the sky and creatures roaming the streets. Goblins, elves, minotaurs, vampires, and humans living together in harmony. Just an amazement to an explorer's eyes. There were more creatures than I could count on the lower levels than the upper levels. Up above, I saw griffins, angels, and drakes flying above. I went to the floors below to explore the streets more in detail.

The undercity had more activity than I previously inquired. Bar fights were rampant, mages taught their apprentices the ways of the magical arts. Shamans were nowhere in sight, as were the clerics. It was quite damp where I was, and then it got worse because it then started to rain. Damn the weather on some of these worlds. As I was being soaked, a woman rushed past me as guards were trying to apprehend her. None of my business. I could feel the source of her magic as she went past me, red like fire and the source of destruction as well as creation. The guard had a symbol on their chest, a clenched fist being radiated by the sun. There were others watching the pursuit, but I just ignored it and walked on past.

A giant came barging out and attacked me for no reason, I simply dodged his attacks until he was breathing heavily from his attacks. With his guard down, I came in with an uppercut and toppled him over like a domino. Then the guards looked at me for a second and thought what they were doing was more important than me. They continued to run after her. I came on top of the giant and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't you ever dare fight an innocent pedestrian again," I threatened him, "Or I'll be your executioner next time."

I heard his heart beat faster before he fainted. That's why you should never attack another warrior foolishly. I decided to climb out of the undercity to a maybe a nicer marketplace. I was then grabbed from the shadows by someone, I defended myself successfully before realizing that the figure had let me defeat them. An elf with horns to my amazement had grabbed me from the shadows, and I released the fellow.

"It took me a while to find you, but welcome to the Multiverse," he said, "My name is Malto of the Giltleaf, I already know who you are, Max Roenn."

"I guess you are a dimensioner," he nodded and I continued by saying, "What realm is this then Malto?"

"This realm is known as Ravnica, City of Guilds," he responded, "The entire realm is one big city."

"Are you from this realm?" I asked him.

"No," he responded, "I am from the realm known as Lorwyn."

"So this whole Multiverse is part of the bigger Multiverse?"

"Correct."

"I think I will return home, you want to join me for dinner?"

"No, but thanks for the offer, Roenn."

With the end of the conversation, I went back home to eat and rest up a bit for the next day, for then I didn't know what else to expect. My lifestyle was changing, and with it my life was also taking shape for something more to come.

Entry 5: Initiation

Pokémon Universe

The next few days at home were relaxing, I got work in and I trained with the samurai blade. I had a routine while at home and it always included training with some sort of weapon. I am a master with any kind of weapon and I plan to not become rusty by any means. I do not prefer to carry a gun out in the open, it goes against my warrior's code of battle. On advanced technology worlds, I might bring a gun with me but I prefer having a sword. After practice, I meditate for an hour or two to relax myself from the stresses of the world. I'm not normal by Earth standards but I prefer my way of life to those of others on this world.

After my morning exercises, I cooked up a hot pot of tea and enjoy it with Amy. We actually get our tea imported to us and have been able to acquire some rare tea flavors every once in a while like Emerald Dragon tea. Today was just an Earl Grey tea day, it is just nice to be able to sit down and relax every once in a while. Just as I was about to leave the home to pick up some groceries, Malto had arrived on my doorstep with a message.

"Ms. Asira has a mission for you," he said formally, "Report to her immediately, Roenn."

"Let me just get my groceries and then go to Asira," I responded.

"I mean now, Max," he commanded.

"Amy!" I yelled to her, "I need you to pick up some groceries while I'm away!"

Soul Universe

Teleporting to places had become easier after a little practice and time. Malto walked with me to her office before leaving for whatever business he had to take care of at that moment. Asira strolled out of her office with a document in hand, she passed it to me and was about to explain when I interrupted her.

"I know this girl," I said, "I bumped into her before when I last visited that realm."

"Well your mission is simple," Asira began to explain, "I want you to give her a dimensioner's mark at an appropriate time."

"What do you mean, she is just a teenager," I said.

"She is a unique teenager, and you are the perfect person to set the mark upon her," Asira reasoned.

"I'll go immediately, but I'll be watching her from a far but I'll be hiding in plain sight," I said.

Digital Universe

I teleported near a pub where some ruffians were hassling the owner about the owner's restaurant by tearing and destroying the owner's property. I had something to say to that, and it wasn't very nice to the ruffians. At night, when they decided to destroy the old man's property for the night, I decided to intervene and whooped their butts out of the restaurant. The old man was so happy with me that he insisted I have anything that he held as a gift for me. I rejected his offer and only asked to be able to have a bed to sleep on instead of sleeping outside again. I would do him this and he would be able to accommodate me for the night.

The next day, I left the restaurant and went on the roof to practice my forms before setting out. The old man came out to see me and thank me again for the assistance, he then realized what I was doing and was interested in how good I was at the martial arts. I walked away from the restaurant and found a nice tea shop near the high school where I could at least get a good angle to see her. This was the place where I would be able to observe her every day. I could also pick out her aura from the rest of the arranged colors. Good kids as far as I could tell from this distance. At the end of the day, I could see her with her friends walking home chatting about their lives. She didn't even know that I was even paying attention to her. Her friend was suspicious of me as far as I could tell.

I would continue a cycle of this for a few weeks, I would watch from a far and keep watch on her for the day, then later I would be in the pub and stop any destruction of property. As the days went by, I was certain that this girl might be a nice dimensioner. It was near the end of the third week when I wasn't at that tea shop and was meditating during that day for the night ahead. The pub was closed for tonight to avoid any trouble with the ruffians. I was at her house and waited for her to arrive home. It was near ten o'clock when she noticed me and recognized me from the tea shop. She also recognized me from the previous night when she bumped into me and apologized. She was about to put up a fighting stance but then decided to listen to what I said.

"Ms. Rika Subumi, I have been sent to give you a gift," I began to say, "Whether or not you accept my gift is completely up to you. I have nothing else to offer but a gift and as I said before it is completely up to you whether you accept or reject the gift."

"How about you give me your name before I accept anything at all," she said.

"Of course," I said, "You can just call me Max."

"How do I accept your gift, whatever it is?" she asked.

"Just give me your hand and I will give you your gift," I responded bluntly.

She stuck out her hand just like I had done before her for Asira. I administered the mark of the dimensioner upon her, but I could also sense that she wanted something even more. It was a long lost friend, I could understand so I used my magic to the best of my ability to grant her wish. It would take a while before her wish could become true because of how limited my magic could be able to take hold here in this realm. As I took my hand away, she tried to kick me in the groin in self defense and I stepped away quickly. That was an understandable reaction in my opinion.

"What was the gift?" she asked and then she inadvertently focused on an image on another world before disappearing. I needed to follow her just in case, she had teleported somewhere familiar as far as I could sense. I focused on where she went and disappeared to where she went. My tracking ability worked in a strange way sometimes.

Pokémon Universe

I had teleported back home, odd place for her to go to, at least she was in a safe place. She was out cold from the first teleportation. I decided to carry her into one of the spare bedrooms until she recovered. Even though it was night time, I put an explicit order on the door saying, "Do NOT Disturb Guest". Everyone backed away from the door in the morning. I would explain what happened to her in the morning, but needed some sleep. I slept next to the door and waited patiently until she woke up in the morning.

It was about 8 o'clock when she arose from her bed and wandered out of the room. She then became aware of her surroundings when I heard a scream from the next door. I barged in to see what was wrong and saw her in tears afraid of where she was. She looked at me as though I was guilty and came at me punching. I let her hit me before calming her down quickly.

"Where am I, you bastard?" she asked in a distressed voice.

"You are at my home, Rika," I answered, "You accidentally teleported to my home after I gave you your gift."

"Then what hell was my gift?" she screamed.

"I gave you a mark on your hands that allows you to teleport from one universe to another willingly at the cost of draining your energy when you teleport," I said, "In a way, I guess it was kind of my fault so I could repay you by taking you back."

"Wait a minute, I thought there was only one universe that existed, how is this possible?" she asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea, I'm new to all of this Rika."

"Then tell me, what's your last name, Max?" Rika asked.

"Actually my full name, which people go by, is Max Elm Roenn," I said politely.

"You married, you look old enough?" she inquired.

"I am," I responded.

"Well do you know everything about me?" she asked.

"No, but I was able to pick you out from the tea shop near the school using something known as 'Aura Sense,'" I said, "Oh right, I was able to manifest the wish you held dear to your heart as far as I could tell, but it might take a few days.

"Well, when you are done peaking, you can take me home Max," she said arrogantly.

"You are always welcome at my place anytime," I said, "Just take my hand and I'll take you home."

She took my hand and we teleported out of the house, back to her dimension and I kept a bit of an eye on her. I was going to be her guardian angel for the time being, I felt responsible for her and i upheld my code of honor to watch over her to make sure she didn't have any problems. The old man at the pub had no more troubles from the ruffians, and his place had become a better place to be at both in the night and the day. I had done some good for city, but where there is good there is also evil. I would only be here for a little while before returning home for this trip, but things were becoming much more interesting.

Entry 6: Warrior

Digital Universe

It had been a few days, but my presence was still unknown to the people who know me on this world. I had heard that Rika's birthday had been coming around, and I thought it important to send her a gift. It needed to be simple, but not too simple for my presence to be known by others. I decided to give her The Scroll of Dragons, it told a story of how a merciless soldier became a well respected warrior and his travels that taught him the lessons and virtues most warriors held dear to their hearts. I had learned from the scroll myself in different scenarios when I myself was just a simple soldier following commands. It needed to be sent to her by someone able to do it in secrecy. I called upon Carulamon to do the job quickly and efficiently, he was also given a note that explained my gift to her. He was discreet and did the job easily, efficiency is a good asset for my new partner.

It was the middle of the afternoon when she was able to find the scroll laying square in the middle of her bedroom. She might of looked around to see wherever someone might have come into her room. She read the note wishing her happy birthday and the purpose of the gift. She then read the scroll for the rest of the afternoon, unable to finish some of the stories' aspects due to the fact of dinner. I am a gentleman who does not intrude on the affairs of other families, I tend to keep to myself as I watch auras move around from above. I did not sleep that night because of weird dreams about Rika's family, and the visions weren't quite clear yet as far as I could tell.

In the morning, Rika headed off to school and she had some sort of guardian watching over with a digital aura as far as I could sense. That day I would sit at the same tea shop and wait for her school day to be over before attempting to talk to her. I could only guess that my scenario would only work if she came to talk to me instead of the other way around. It was about noon when I saw her friend eyeball me during their lunch period. I didn't want to make him any more suspicious, so I decided to vacate the premises and go to the local park and meditate. When school had finally ended for the week, most of the kids went home while others decided to hang out with their friends.

With my keen senses, I was able to detect Rika and her suspicious friend approaching the park. I was only able to pick up some of their conversation, and most of it was pertaining to be about why I was in the same spot. It went back in forth between those two, and the conversation, when I started hearing it, was interesting nonetheless.

"Rika?" her friend asked, "Don't you think it's odd that the guy at the tea shop finally reappeared after a while?"

"Henry," she replied, "You are mistaking coincidence with causality."

"No, I'm not Rika," he retorted.

"Look, if you aren't going to get over this, then I'll see you next week," she said while walking away from.

"Fine then, see you next week Rika!" he shouted.

After a few moments that she walked away, she muttered to someone, "Are we clear?"

"There is still that man meditating over by the pond, but I believe he can't hear us," a female voice responded.

I didn't register that voice to anyone else in the area until I felt a digital aura masking itself the best as it could. The voice was a Digimon. I felt it was time to reveal myself to her without scaring her. What I didn't realize was she had actually snuck up behind me.

"Well nice seeing you again," Rika said to me, "How have you been, Max?"

"Good, you can show your Digimon to me," I said, "Oh, and by the way I need you to meet somebody."

I signaled Carulamon over, and this fox-like Digimon strolled on out walking on her hind legs like a human. She, I did consider. was beautiful for a Digimon. Then I noticed how much they seemed like each other trait wise between Rika and her Digimon. At the same time Carulamon appeared from the shadows like a ninja. He and I had some traits like Rika and her Digimon

"This is Renamon, Max," she said, "Thank you for giving Renamon back to me."

"Your welcome," I said, "This here is Carulamon, and he is the courier for your gift from yesterday."

"So he's your partner, I assume?" Rika asked.

"I am no human's partner," Carulamon said, "Max simply defeated me in single combat and I owe him my life."

"So, yeah, partners," Rika stated.

"Watch your tongue, human," Carulamon threatened before I hit him on the back of the head.

"Whatever you say, Rika," I said, "Your friend, Henry right, he had the right to be suspicious of me, but you made the right decision of telling him 'It was nothing.'"

"Yeah," she sighed, "The last time we talked, I thought you said that you brought Renamon through with magic and you could sense my aura, how is that possible?"

"Back on my world," I began to explain, "I have the ability to sense, conjure, and heal with magic because I am one of three other shamans that exist on Earth. I believe with this mark, I am able to tap into the magic back on my realm to be used on any other realm. Besides, I feel there is also faint traces of magic on this world as well, just not as strong than on my world."

"And what does that mean in simple terms?" Rika asked.

"Max can use his powers from his world on any other world like if it was his own," Carulamon answered.

"Ah," Rika said, "So what's with the scroll from yesterday, I mean I understand the tale so far, but why did you give it to me?"

"The scroll is called the Scroll of Dragons," I began to explain, "And it is supposed to be a tool for you to gain lessons as you go on your way. It talks about a warrior and the ascension the warrior must take to overcome mental and physical barriers. I gave the scroll to you, so it is now yours to keep. It will also help you to establish your Warrior's Code, whatever you decide it to be."

"But I'm not a killer," she responded.

"You don't need to be a killer to have a Warrior's Code," I commented.

"Then I must say again, thank you," Rika bowed.

"I am simply a guardian that follows the light, and right now, I feel it important to keep you safe so I will be watching over you from a far and I'll be close to answer your summons," I vowed, and I felt guilty for putting her into a scare.

"You actually sound like an angel of a knight, but I respect your vow and will hold your promise to me," Rika complied.

"Max, time for us to go," Carulamon intervened, and he was right.

When Rika turned her back, I disappeared from the area and quickly vacated towards the roofs of buildings. The Warrior's Code is something wish I treasure as a set of rules that I will never disobey. Never kill children. Never take revenge on an unjustly cause. Keep to the vows of honor and respect. Lastly, kill as a last resort. The code is simple but complex when put into perspective. While soldiers follow orders, a warrior does what his/her heart says is right.

Entry 7: Premonitions

Pokémon Universe

Dreams, visions, what I see is mostly despair. I'm in a house at night then a fire ignites. The images are blurry, they are mostly unclear at the moment but I hear screams of terror. Is it what I became or what I do that makes them scream? This so far is unclear and it gets me thinking. will I wake up in a cold sweat and think did it or will it happen. It is very unclear and visions like those usually come true eventually. Why am I having these dreams of peril and darkness, for reasons unknown I do not know at the moment.

The next morning, I came down for breakfast looking horrible. The dream had haunted me the previous night and made me unable to fall back asleep for the night. I decided to check on Rika this weekend to see if everything was okay. I just had a bad feeling that my visions were connected with her. It just might be my imagination, but there is something odd looming in the shadows with me and her. The strange connections with us, I barely know Rika and she barely knows me and just from my few conversations that we've had, all I can say is she has a brave and wild soul to converse with me. People who know me are usually scared when they have a conversation with me about almost anything. I'm a killer but she isn't and I completely understand her point of view.

In my lab, I worked on my electropistol and its other modes for the next time I was in a city. It had a green setting that was able to do two things which I permanently changing to the second mode. The first mode was a sonic blast which I decided to discontinue since it was a faulty aspect of the pistol. The next version of the electropistol might have it a capsule form as a way to expend it in a safe way. The second use was a grappling hook which works wonders when swing from one building to another. It had at least a hundred meters reach, good for reaching the tops of building instead of using the wall climbers as a way of ascending up building. I grabbed a dozen of smoke pellets for escaping hostile situations quickly. I holstered two electropistols and grabbed a katana before making adjustments to a machine I was working on that could allow me to travel the Multiverse without using some of my own energy to expend. I had a theory with the machine but I feel not explaining it at the moment. After preparing my gear I teleported to the Digital Universe.

Digital Universe

I arrived near Rika's home with the gear holstered. Rika was waiting patiently outside today, she looked over to me and looked at the gear I had on hand. From her look, she was curious about me and my gear, she then looked at the plate I had stashed away for time being. She wasn't afraid of me, most people usually are but for life of me I think she was becoming attached to me.

"You are curious of the gear, right?" I asked her.

"More curious of what your profession is actually," she responded.

"I'm a soldier and an inventor," I told her simply.

"Aren't soldiers supposed to be ruthless and only follow orders?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm not your typical soldier," I responded.

"Now what's with all the gear?" she asked, "Are you preparing for war?"

"Not exactly," I began, "I'm preparing for urban combat, my guns aren't standard munitions in this world."

"Let me guess, they are laser pistols?" she guessed.

"Incorrect, but they are actually called electropistols," I corrected Rika, "They release an electric bolt that does nonlethal damage to humanoids and animals, and destroys electrical equipment on contact."

"Impressive Max," she said, "Why don't you come inside for some tea?"

"I would have to decline," I answered, "I wouldn't want to scare your parents by being a stranger in your life."

"My parents aren't home today," she responded, "It is just me for a few hours."

She pushed me past the gate insisting for me to come in but I couldn't do that. When she finally got me to go through the gate, my mind was flooded with elaborate images of the houses. I was inside investigating the house in the vision, when the flames exploded inside the home. I couldn't tell what direction the flames started from but the home became engulfed in flames. There were screams of terror, I rushed to find a woman trapped underneath a wooden bar. For a moment, I was able to lift the bar before being blasted with flames throwing me outside and then the vision ended. Who was that women? It could have been Rika's parent but what actually pushed me outside was the other question. It was still unclear. The vision was becoming a premonition of some sort, when the event would happen, I had no clue whatsoever. I was kneeling during the vision, which I had done unintentionally. Rika looked concerned about me.

"Are you okay, Max?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You don't look fine, you need some rest," she said, "I can always tell my mother you were injured and needed some rest."

I now remembered something about Rika, her father was initially was supposed to be a dimensioner before being killed by a devil. How odd on this world that devils exist. He had told the dimensioner who was going to recruit him that he wanted Rika to become one when she was ready. He swore on his dying breath that the dimensioners would recruit her that they would do that. He was a noble person for doing that, she only had her mother and grandmother.

When Rika put me down on a bed, I did feel exhausted but was happy that she was a happy spirit. I needed sleep because of how bad I slept last night. Before I went to sleep I needed to ask her something.

"Rika?" I asked, "How well did you know your father?"

"I only knew that he was a good man and died of a heart attack," she answered, "Why?"

"I should let you know something about your father," I said, "I didn't know him but he didn't die of a heart attack. He died after defeating a devil but from my report of you, he wanted you to become a dimensioner on his dying breath."

She began to cry.

"Why did you tell me this?" she asked.

"I thought that it was a good time to tell you this," I answered.

She slapped me before crying on my shoulder. I knew this feeling of regret, regret of knowing the truth about finding about your parents. Finding out your parents left you because of fear of being responsible for a different path. I wasn't always known as Max Elm Roenn. I was known as Max Elm, step son of Professor Elm who hid the truth about my parents. He was right to tell me, and I was sad for it.

"I know how you feel," I said to her, "To learn the truth about your parents and having to deal with the grief."

She ran out of room leaving several notes about where she was going for the night and about who I was. She was right to be mad at me, the only way for her to learn to forgive herself is to learn the truth about certain events. I had passed out on the bed and slept soundly for a few hours, the vision was gone which meant it was going to happen soon. I woke to find it was after dark, my gear was laid out right next to me and I put on all of the gear for the time being. No lights, and I couldn't sense Rika. I could sense a dark aura and a light aura, but it didn't bother me.

I walked into one of the side hallways having a feeling of déjà vu, it was odd because when I expected flames to erupt, it happened. The entire place was engulfed in flames. I rushed to one of the side bedrooms to find that Rika was not home. Then I heard a scream, I rushed to the room where it had come from, a woman was trapped underneath a wooden beam. It was Rika's mother who was trapped, I didn't want her to lose another parent so I used my avatar's power to help me lift the bar. From the corner of my eye, a wave of fire pushed me outside the room to the outdoors knocking me out for a few minutes.

When I woke, I could feel a few spirits departing the living. For a few moments a felt grief and guilt for letting this happen. I looked up to the heavens and asked the spirits to give me the strength to put out this fire and to stop it from spreading. My the goddess, I was not going to let anyone else die this night.

" _From the heavens, I ask for assistance from the spirits of the moon, sun, and water. Give me the guidance to stop this fire from raging uncontrollably. May the clouds form in my hands and the water sprout from them. Shaman Spell # 2: Rainfall!_ "

From my hands, a heavy rush of water came forth and sprinkled and doused the flames of the fire. In a few minutes, the flames had become singed and stopped in its tracks. I was glad that my spell worked but the house was in wrecks. I called out once more to heal this house the best I could. At the end, the house had been completely healed oddly enough, but I wasn't strong enough to heal the house so someone else had helped me but who? I couldn't sense anyone was there so they must have disappeared somewhere else. I could sense Renamon and gave her a message to give to Rika, 'I couldn't save her parents but I did my best to stop the fire. I also felt responsible and would do anything to accommodate her for her loss, and I meant anything'.

I gave a proper blessing to the souls and their passage away to the other side and whatever laid ahead of them in heaven. This premonition would be a reminder to why I fight for what is right. Do not seek revenge against an unjustly cause, but whoever started this fire would get the fair punishment they deserved.

Entry 8: Scars

Digital Universe

Guilt is what holds me to what happened to Rika's family. I was there and I could not stop the fire, even with all my power I was useless. I know now that if I had stopped it, I would be a hero to Rika instead of a disgraced warrior. My code would allow me the right to kill whoever it was that killed Rika's family. I thought the fire was unnatural and when the police investigated the blaze the reports came back that it was an arson fire. The home could be rebuilt but someone needed to take custody of Rika. I did not trust the foster care system or the lawyers to take possession of her at the moment. She was almost eighteen, so I would be honored to take care of her until she could take care of herself.

The next day, I was sitting at a park meditating so I could resolve some of my inner issues. Carulamon came by to report the current status of Rika and to inform me about the police with the strange digital auras had been baited successfully to the park. I would be able to obtain critical evidence about their weird investigations and use it as leverage if I ever encountered them and they are in my way. I positioned myself high in the trees and awaited for them to arrive. My patience was well awarded when I saw what looked like a squad of three teenagers and their partners search around the area. I was able to take some pictures of them before I intentionally came out from hiding with the intent of having them chase me. They were unconcerned for the moment, looking for a target that wouldn't arrive. As I exited the area, I did nothing else to pull attention towards myself for the rest of the day.

I had decided to give orders to Carulamon to have Rika join me back at my house for the night. She needed someone she trusted for this predicament, I would be happy if she has someone else to comfort with during this ordeal. The construction workers said her house could be done in a few weeks if the weather persisted as it were. I know the feeling of loss, and it hurts to remember what I have lost in the past. With the invitation sent and preparations done for the trip home, I had one last task left to do. I had to investigate the house one last time for any clues of the murder. I looked down at the ground and saw something obscured in writing. It was odd because, only someone that knew I would looked down at that particular spot would be able to leave me a message. It said in ancient Zukaric writing, an intergalactic language passed down by guardians, "Find the Helix. The Helix is the key." What was the Helix, I might find out later.

Pokemon Universe

It was nearing 3 o'clock when Rika appeared in my lab, she didn't faint this time which meant she was getting the hang of teleporting to different dimensions. She was still sad from her look but she was hiding it within. I put my arm on her and crouched down.

"I know how you feel," I said softly.

"No you don't," Rika said.

"Me and Max know how you feel," Amy said from the distance, "Oh please excuse myself, you must be Rika. I am Amelia Rose Roenn, I'm Max's wife."

"Nice to meet you," Rika bowed saying in a soft voice.

"You don't need to bow," Amy said, "I know how it feels to lose the only family you have left in the world. A few years ago, I lost my brother Brandon and before that we lost our son to a stranger. We don't even know if he is alive."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Rika said softly, "I can thank Max for doing everything in his power to stop the fire but what if was there to stop my parents from dying I could have..."

"You could have done nothing," I interrupted Rika, "What is done is done, but I think you should be glad you are still alive. Changing an event like that could have serious repercussions on the timeline, theoretically."

"Don't say that!" Rika shouted, but I was right.

"Some things are meant to happen, yin and yang, good and bad," I said.

"Fine," Rika pouted.

"We still have a few hours till dinner," I said, "How about we go into town for a bit."

"Fine," Rika pouted again.

It was her first time actually traveling outside with me on my world. She had not yet seen this world. We walked through the forest to the small town of Springwater Town, a place where I know inside and out because I helped build the place. There are hidden bunkers all over the place, available to all of the town's citizens. I have also seen, from some of the cameras, some of the kids playing in one of the bunkers. It was sort of funny seeing their reactions when they screamed out of there, they had actually found some of my experimental tech. That made for some funny entertainment after all. Back to the story, she was amazed at first but then went along with me into town. We went to the tea shop as the first place.

"You really like tea shops, Max," she said.

"Not as much as you think," I said to her, "It, in my perspective, is less addicting than coffee."

"Well it's time to meet your friends," Rika said.

"As you wish," I said, but I knew all of them were busy today, I was just here to meet the new tea shop employee.

We walked in to the stop and basically no one was there except for the attendant. She welcomed us in, she had known me since she was a child. Even though we were there for a little while, Rika was a little impressed but then looked at me strangely as though she could rely on me. Maybe something to reflect on later down the road. As we drank our tea and reflected the weeks past I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her if the lawyers didn't let her go her own way. She had a house and a sizable living arrangements. I could take care of her, but she would have to listen to my teachings in my home.

"So where is everyone else?" Rika asked.

"Working," I responded.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Doing all sorts of jobs, just trying to make a living," I answered.

"Well, what do you do for a living?" Rika asked.

"Mr. Roenn makes all sorts of inventions," the attendant answered, "He even made some sort of sound disturbers to keep the local fauna away."

"Oh, does Mr. Roenn also create laser pistols and space ships?" Rika asked mockingly.

"Rika, we will have this conversation somewhere else," I said.

"Sorry Mr. Roenn for causing you a bit of trouble today," the attendant said.

I waved to her that everything was okay for her to say. As I took Rika back home I could see something was the matter with her, that trust in me was diminishing as far as I could tell. The rage inside of her was building and I needed to tell her more about me. She needed to understand where I was coming from not just who I really am. As I we returned home, she was about to yell at me again blaming me for her parents' deaths again.

"You are the worst!" she screamed at me, "You say you are a warrior but you are just a coward!"

"You haven't seen war Rika," I said calmly, "But you haven't seen me when I was angry and confused like you, I put my body through the worst pain imaginable just to prove a point."

"Did you save some other people's parents for a noble cause?" she asked mockingly.

"No," I answered brashly, "I tried to overthrow a tyrant and my body paid a heavy toll."

I then showed her scars that inflicted my entire body, there were big gashes still incomplete from healing, brands that still burned like the core of a planet, marks where my bones were broken, and a fading tattoo that had cursed my body as a fallen warrior. She was amazed and horrified at the site. She couldn't talk for a few minutes before I decided to show her one last thing.

"I might be branded as a fallen warrior, but I am an Avatar. View the Mark of the Avatar of Power and see the salvation from what it gave me."

Within a few seconds a full body tattoo appeared on my body that traveled from my head to my feet. It was symmetrical and it appeared to be tribal and ancient as though it came from the beginnings of Earth itself. Rika began to cry at the site of the markings. I then hugged her and asked her what was wrong. She said she was sorry for blaming me for her problems when she didn't even know who I was. It was understandable, I then began to carry her down into my lab into a section that carried all of my journal entries from years past and even these current ones for her to understand who I was. She then thanked and teleported back home

I can understand confusion but its the scars that impact the body the most. With confusion there also comes the desire to hate those that don't deserve hate. And scars have a tendency to impact a person much more than physical wounds. The steady mind needs to be wary of those who might impede by placing blame where blame is not needed but it is those who have a guilty conscious who will need to forgive themselves.

Entry 9: Soldier

Digital Universe

I was out of Rika's city for this trip for good reasons. It was a nice spring afternoon that seemed to become nicer and nicer as I ventured out of the city. I was going to find a source of strong arcane or divine magic out of the city so I could connect to the sources of magic as a way for my magic to be stronger here. I felt the local forest fauna in the forest and they seemed to disperse as I walked into their territory. No pokemon again, instead actual animals lived here, an interesting side note for now. I could sense all sorts of natural magics where I was at that moment. As I took a moment to collect some magic, I decided to try an old technique I hadn't used in a while. The technique was called Aura Burst, where I essentially gather up the nearby auras and release them in a wide radius to sense even more auras. When I used the technique, it seemed as though that I was the only human in the area for now.

As I walked even farther into the forest, I was able to detect a source of powerful divine magic in the forest. It was probably a waterfall or a stream that essentially gives life to the entire forest. I learned a long time ago during my shaman training, that before I could use a source of magic that I would have to tap into the magic directly either by meditation or emergence. Meditation was much safer to do because it essentially made the energy safe to use in combat. Emergence was dangerous because the energy might become an unstable source of power. The source of power was still far away from where I was at the moment.

I probably walked for a half hour before stumbling upon a waterfall where the water deposited in a small pond before becoming a stream. There were a few deer drinking from the pond before turning to me and pausing for a second, then returned to their drinks. As I walked to the waterfall, I could feel the divine magic grace the creatures of this area. When I sat down, I began the meditation and the long commune to access the source of magic. This lasted for a good three hours, birds had landed on me as a rest and other fauna came near me even nipping at me for a response. When I was done with my meditation, I rose up and saw a deer come near me for a reaction. All I did was pet its chin. Then the animals fled from the area as a stranger of nature approached. For a moment, I could not sense whoever it was because of my meditation. It was a strange energy source that I couldn't tell what kind of magic it was, it kind of sensed like psionic magic because of the imbued psychic energy in the user.

From the foliage came what looked like a ninja. As far as I could tell it was a he, but something was off about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He was armed with the usual ninja gear. I then figured that he might be from a different world just like me, so it would be wise to see what he wanted with me. He just stood there, staring, I think he was waiting for me to blink.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"It's a little late for Halloween, so I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

Unresponsive. I turned my back and not before long he rushed in with a kunai knife and tried to stab me in the back. I quickly turned around and disarmed him, then put him down to the ground pointing his kunai back at his back. His hood fell when I put him in the dirt, he was just a boy. I couldn't make the final move when I saw he was only a boy.

"Finish me!" he beckoned.

"I won't kill a child!" I yelled.

"Then I will kill myself," he said. He tried to reach for another knife when I decided to knock him out. I needed to know why someone would send a child to kill me, so I decided that I would question the boy when he woke up. First I needed to disarm him of every weapon he had on him. Shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs and pellets, summoning scrolls, and poison vials. I then hog tied him up and set him by a tree. It took a few hours for him to come to and his first course of action was to cut himself loose.

"I would do the same thing in your situation, but I have removed all your weapons," I said.

"I don't need weapons to escape," he retorted. As soon as he said that, I felt a surge of chi rushing through his body and I struck him in a pressure point.

"Interesting ability," I said, "Won't do you any good with me."

"Says a demon with the unusual abilities," the boy yelled.

"You have a lot of spirit, but I'm no demon."

He spat at me. "They told me you would lie."

"I'm no liar, but this might hurt if you don't tell me who sent you."

I pulled out a smoldering stick from a bonfire. I nudged at him with the stick. He tried to sly away but then I just burned him with the smoking prod. He screamed for a bit before I released him from the burning.

"Now tell me what I want to hear, or else," I threatened.

"I was sent to assassinate you at any cost including my own life," he said.

"But why send a boy against an experienced soldier?" I prodded at him with the stick.

"They said you would overthrow their organization if I didn't stop you myself," he said, "They said you were a demon with unnatural chakra abilities."

"Chakra?" I asked, "What the hell is chakra?" I hit him with the stick.

"It's how I'm able to use different techniques against my foes," he answered.

"You mean your psionic ability with chi is chakra, interesting."

"Don't hit me with the stick, they sent me to this realm to kill you that's all I know!"

"Can you go back to your realm on your own?" I asked him.

"This was a one way trip, I don't have the ability to go back," he answered.

"Then I'll gladly send you back, but first I need the location where you were teleported," I said.

"I don't know the place but I remember the image of it," he said.

"That will do," I said, " _Mind Tap_!"

In an instant, I saw an image of the place where he was teleported from and with that image I was able to have a point to teleport to.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I'm sending you back home and I'm coming with you, boy."

I touched the boy's head and in an instant we teleported to what might be a minor realm in the multiverse.

Ninja Universe

We arrived in a forest nearby one of the smaller settlements, the boy was still feeling suicidal about me capturing him. I was going to let him go but I needed him not to kill himself when I released him. I also needed him to help me deal with this shadowy organization the best he could by giving me information on the patrols, building specs, and how much security they had on hand at night. He was unresponsive because I didn't have the smoldering stick.

"There are other ways that I can burn you," I said, " _Shaman Spell #8: Smoldering Hands!_ "

With the spell my hands turned black as coal and the heat of a smoldering fire erupted from my hands. At first he thought I was bluffing because it was an unusual magic foreign to him, but as soon as I neared his face with my hands he screamed without me touching him. I slapped him across his face making him shut up. I had intentionally made my hands not burn him, much, when I hit him. My shaman mastery allows me the ability to inflict damage with a degree of control.

"Let's try this again, tell me everything you know about this organization's layout or I put a second degree burn on your tongue," I threatened.

"There are patrols of two that change shifts every half hour, every ninja can you illusionary and offensive techniques, and there are traps everywhere inside unless disabled by a guide," he confessed.

"That's all I wanted to know," I said, "You are free to go, and be careful on your way back home."

I released his bonds by burning through the rope and gave him a few of his weapons back before I disappeared into the darkness. I made my preparations for the next night and planned what I might need in case I was caught by these ninjas. I had all the weapons I needed to break in and slip out without anyone noticing, but I wasn't going to use a gun because of how a single bullet could advance technology hundreds of years into the future. Also I set my armor to explode if my vital signs went to 0%, I would not let my technology fall into the wrong hands. Hopefully, this mission wouldn't include too many deaths, all I needed was the grand master of the facility eliminated but if anyone detected me and fought in open combat, they would have to die.

Entry 10: Assault

Ninja Universe

They say one man cannot assault an entire fortress, well they haven't seen me in action. The tales span the galaxy, with the stories come untruths and impartialities, but they hold some truth. I have assaulted fortresses and destroyed warships, brought down slave empires and pirates, and hunted the most wanted assassins across the galaxy to become a legend of good. Now I am going to bring down an unknown organization that I basically have no idea what I might expect from the guards, but one thing is certain, there will be blood. It was nightfall when I approached the entrance to this fortress. There were two guards just as the kid said. It would be easy to go around them, nothing but finesse and stealth.

Up and over the wall was the easy part, but I found that the foundry was well lit and it would be impossible to hide in the shadows. I could take out the guards one by one at the risk of attracting too much trouble to myself. Two guards began to turn the corner I made a quick decision of laying stealthily on top of the wall and wait for them to pass. They seem tense as though their guts are telling them an attack is about to happen. I could lay a trap for the next patrol but that risked my cover. If I was going to proceed, I would need to take action as soon as possible.

I dropped down the wall and carefully crept up behind them and silently knocked both out. It was quick, but I seemed to have tripped an alarm. Two flares popped from the guards' armor and signaled trouble in the fortress. I pulled out a katana from its sheath on my belt, and quickly rigged improvised shuriken with smoke pellets. I could sense four different weak powered auras approaching my location. They had kunai knives, their next moves were already played out before me, and they would fall like dominoes.

The first one went in with a straightforward attack to my heart, so I easily parried his attack, and quickly slashed his arm off where the armor and flesh were weak. The second had enhanced his blade with ice and attempted to strike at me, in response I cut through the super cooled metal and sliced part of his hand off. The next two decided to strike at me at the same time, my response to that was to throw the improvised shuriken at the ground before them. As their attack moved through, the charge detonated on the shuriken and a shroud of smoke appeared. I had the advantage of seeing them with my Aura Sense as they were blinded by smoke. I saw weak points in their defense and struck at the knees and elbows. I did this all without killing them, but I severely amputated off their limbs. They were bleeding out unfortunately, so I made a honorable decision of stabilizing them.

As I moved on to the next building, I had a feeling that the next threat I met would not be as easy as the other guards. That gut feeling was correct, for at that moment a guard with fiery armor came out from the main building and looked at me with an intent to kill. I pulled out my katana but before I knew it, he had a fire enchanted sword of his own out. I wasn't supposed to use foreign magic on a world but I could make an exception here.

I called out to the heavens and called on the angelic beings from above to bestow my blade with magic. My enemy was confused with me because he was hoping to see "chakra" flow through my blade. I had to bless my blade before the enchantment was assigned to my blade. I said to myself, ' _May Trinity's grace bestow upon this blade the power of the heavens and this earth, and may my fury be righteous to my enemies and their fear be from respect not from power, Trinity, give me the power to defeat this evil and relinquish it from this world. Shaman Spell #1 Angelic Blade!_ '

All of a sudden, my katana was bestowed with holy runes of light and life. This spell is one of my adept level spells that is known by few on my Earth and is a summoning spell. I usually don't use summoning spells because they aren't as potent as my defensive or aggressive spells in my arsenal. My spell was stronger than it usually was, I couldn't describe the sensation but I could feel my aura pour into the blade. I couldn't see my assailant's face but I did not care for his expression.

"Are you ready to feel the divine wrath of the heavens?" I asked my opponent.

No response from him as though it was an intimidation tactic to scare normal opponents. I moved my blade to one side and began a charge to my opponent. My opponent did the same but then I could sense his aura was crazed, something was wrong with him. I swung my blade through and his blade took the attack head on, and all of sudden his blade cracked through the middle. Then there was an arcane explosion from the unused and unstable magic. My opponent was tossed like a ragdoll before sliding and regaining his footing. I had never seen that happen before with magic like that. I mistaked the fire magic in his blade for imbued magic instead of a veil of magic. If I made a mistake like that, it would have cost me another arm. He charged at me with another unstable magic attack. I dodged the attack and quickly gut punched the idiot.

I couldn't worry about another arcane explosion, I needed to knock out this idiot before he torched himself. That would be hard if I stayed cautious and even more so if I attacked aggressively.

There was always a third option of letting him drain his energy through a Snake Style technique called Chi Draining but the results usually left the person paralyzed. I guess learning a technique from a snake probably meant that most of it would lead to paralyzation or death. Snake Style is one of four styles I have learned throughout my years, it was used to help me become proficient in the way of the ninja. At that moment I finally realized that sometimes you do need to fight fire with fire.

He came at me again with a kunai to the heart, I quickly dodged and struck with a palm strike to the shoulder blade and to the kidney. Just like a cobra, I struck with precision. While he was confused, I struck at even more points on the back, and quickly finished him on his front. I could have killed him if I struck to the heart. My gut was telling me kill him for his misdeeds, but my heart said spare this soul from death. I couldn't kill him and decided to drain the arcane energy and release it before it exploded once again.

After dealing with him and his six other companions, I ventured deeper into the compound to find something was very amiss here. It looked like a feudal fortress but I couldn't put my finger on it even with no one in the main building. This place had more levels to it, but how far did it go was the question. I put my ear to the ground, sent a vibration deep underground, and waited for it to return. This place wasn't very deep but there seemed to be some electrical devices working underground. I needed to investigate this for myself. I thought it odd to not be able to sense anyone else downstairs. Whoever was here might have fled away, but where to?

Confused how I can take a simple vibration and be able to tell what is exactly is what is because I developed a Force technique simply called Soundwave. It allows me to see through vibrations, enhances my hearing, and can be used to produce waves of sound that is harmful in a cone. I barely use it for attack because of the effect of shattering someone's eardrum. I only use it for detecting objects and people if it suits my needs.

I found an entrance to the underground area. It wasn't that concealed and the hallway definitely did not seem ominous as I went downwards. The place was abandoned as could be, but someone had fled in a hurry as there was evidence of a mess. I searched the floors with little success, I did come upon a note about hiding in one of the villages to the north of the complex but nothing else. I also came upon a room with electrical devices too advance for this time period so I decided to destroy them. I was in this underground area for a good half hour. I heard tapping coming from upstairs, but before I knew it, another group of people had discovered this place.

I needed to escape without disappearing to another realm, universe, dimension, whatever it's called. Whoever escaped didn't leave a trail to get out of this place. I was down to two options, either fight whoever was coming down or surrender peacefully and give them the information I acquired. I would rather surrender then cause an unnecessary fight.

When the group came down the stairs, I had my hands behind head and sitting on the ground waiting to be apprehended. I could see they had metal headbands with a strange symbol in it, they came towards me and almost second guessed themselves. They kicked me to the floor before binding my hands and taking my katana. They searched the rooms looking for anyone else, but came to the conclusion that I was alone. They began to drag me outside while trying to tamper with my armor. I wouldn't disengage my armor and have my face revealed in the forest. It wasn't safe, I just had a feeling that someone was watching me. It was an unsettling feeling that a felt more than a hundred times on my world. My face would remain a secret while I was on these worlds, no matter the circumstances.

Entry 11: Captured

I was pushed and dragged as the day went on, it would be embarrassing if I didn't care how they treated me. My captors were an adult male, two adolescent males, and one adolescent female. They couldn't disengage my Nightmetal armor, but still took all of my weapons. I could barely move my hands as they had used rope binds, I was only able to write my last entry the night before when everyone else was sleeping. I could have easily escaped but I needed information from my captors. Wherever my captors were taking me, they might have also felt the strange feeling of being watched by someone or something else.

I wasn't talking, I had been silent for the past twenty four hours, and I wouldn't talk until I knew no one else was watching. I've been having this feeling ever since I joined Squad Zero, how they know so much about everyone can make someone very paranoid. I would grunt or mumble something every once in a while, but it was clearly just gibberish. The adolescents would ask me questions, they were clearly trying to get me to talk. I wouldn't answer. They would ask questions that began with what, where, who, why, when, or how, but I couldn't answer them because I was staying quiet. Their teacher wasn't trying to get me to answer any questions, he would just tell the adolescents to stop trying to get me to talk, saying it was "useless".

When it came to be lunchtime, they pulled me over to an abandoned campsite. I secretly used my Aura Sense to see whether or not someone else was watching. I saw no one else except some local fauna. They cut my bindings and offered me a sandwich of sorts. I took it, then quickly revealed my mouth, and ate my meal. I then masked my mouth before they got a clear image of part of my face. The adolescents tried again to ask me open ended questions, but I kept quiet to their questions. Their teacher went a different approach of questioning.

"So, did you enjoy your meal?" the teacher asked.

I nodded to his question.

"Why are you keeping quiet?" one of the boys asked.

I kept quiet, as a way of telling him that it wasn't the right question.

"That won't work," the teacher said to the boy, "Ask questions like 'are you a male?'"

I nodded my head to his question.

"You aren't talking," the teacher noted, "Do you feel as though we are being watched?"

I nodded again, we were getting a little progress in the questioning department.

"Are you our enemy?" the boy from earlier asked.

I shrugged, saying that I didn't know at the moment. For all I knew, they were my enemies and I would be killed when I finally talked.

"Did you attack those men at the home?" the teacher asked.

I nodded.

"Did you mean to keep the guards alive?" the teacher asked again.

I nodded again.

"Will you talk if we are completely alone?" the female of the group asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have any information that could help us?" she asked.

I nodded and pulled out the note I had found from the so called "home". I handed it to the teacher. As soon the teacher read it, he told the students to give my weapons back to me. I must have stumbled on something very important to their teacher. With my weapons back, I would have left them and not given a damn about whatever they were going to do. This time I would make an exception. They were waiting for me to leave, but I just stood there so that I might help them with whatever was so important.

"Are you going to leave?" the other boy asked.

I shook my head.

"What kind of ninja doesn't run free when he is set free?" the boy asked.

"The kind that wishes to help you," I said in a monotone voice.

"So you can talk, why didn't you talk before when we asked you?" the boy asked again.

I refused to talk again, because too many eyes were watching us now. We needed to get moving as soon as possible. I mentioned to them with my hands that we needed to move. They got up and started to rush to wherever we were going. That village might be where these _ninjas_ were going. I kept pace with them without going ahead, trying to make sure they could trust me. I did realize that they thought of me as a foreigner due to how I looked. As we got closer, I realized that I might be helping the enemy, but I could question myself why there were in haste. They must be heading home. A foreigner is only allowed inside if the host invited them inside. I stopped myself as soon as we saw some sort of gate up ahead, for I was hesitant about making myself known to the gate patrol.

As the group of ninjas approached the gate, there was a sort ticking only heard by acute ears. After about thirty seconds of ticking, there was explosion that sent wooden shards in all directions. There was a thud by the gate, then several more explosions came from beyond the gate. That village was in peril by someone else, I had felt a noble obligation to help out but there was still an issue with my escorts. Were they the enemies? I sprinted to the gate, or to what was left of the gate, and found the ninja students were trapped under the gate while the teacher was helping one of the guards out of the wreckage.

He looked at me and said, "Where were you?"

"No time for answers," I boldly stated, "I can lift the gate up and you need to get your students to safety."

I looked to the gate that was crushing the students, then looked to my inner being and asked the Avatar of Power to give the strength I needed to lift the gate. The Avatar gave me its power, and with itt the strength of ten men. I used my strength to lift the gate enough so that the children could escape and catch their breath. Their village was under siege, I needed to help in whatever ways I could. Past the gate, the streets were cluttered with people trying to help out each other. To my left I could see a man and woman trying to escape from their homes, but it looked like part of the wall was about to come down on top of their heads. Without a second thought, I rushed towards them. They started to fall down, so I pulled out my sword and cut through the wall as if it was butter. With the rubble clear, I mentioned to the family it was clear to evacuate.

I went a bit further into the village to find there was a woman who was taken hostage by another swordsman. I couldn't abandon this damsel in distress. I sneaked behind the hostage taker, and quickly disarmed him and knocked him out without harming the woman. The woman quietly thanked me before running off to safety. For a stranger, I was sure helping the host of this big house a good deal. I needed to find the leader of this attack.

I tried to use my Aura Sense to locate whoever might be behind this attack. I could see so many different colors in this village, but I couldn't distinguish between the leader and the other attackers. I could however see where a lot of the attackers were grouped. Only one was big enough that made me come to the conclusion that the leader was located there. In a moment's notice, I rushed towards where the big mass of people were, but not until I noticed electrical wires going from home to home. I could probably tap into a radio network if I had the time to do so next time.

When I had arrived at a good location up above to confirm my guess, I saw an old man with a sword on his back, a tribal cape, and seemed to be addressing a group of hostages. If I really wanted to kill him now, I could have assembled a sniper rifle on the roof, and shot him like I had done to so many others. I couldn't do it due to one rule of Guild Zero. Do not use foreign technology or magics on certain worlds. I did not know how far this world's technology went, for all I know this world hasn't developed guns yet. I could however use my sword to quickly put down the leader. Even though he is old man, men like him don't deserve mercy from a warrior like myself. I also had this strange feeling that I was being watched.

I dropped down to the streets below, and quickly took out my sword. When I saw an opportunity to strike, I would put him down quickly like a dog. With a quick dash and slash, I had appeared next to the old man. I had thought that I had killed him as soon as I had sheathed my sword like in those samurai movies. I was confused to find that I had not wounded him, it seemed as though he had blocked my attack. I quickly took out my sword and swung at him. In a moment, he blocked my attacks like a well trained swordsman.

We fought for several minutes and our fight was as brilliant as two masters dueling like there was no tomorrow. As soon as I made a wrong move, he swept my sword from me and flew it to the side. I had to admit he had the upper hand but I had a few tricks up my sleeve, literally. He swung his sword vertically down at me, so I reacted by raising my left arm to reveal a hidden blade to block and jam his blade. I quickly came in to disarm him and to strike him in the head, chest, and dislocate his arm. He was puffing on the ground short of breath before speaking.

"You have defeated me, samurai," he said, "Now kill me, for I am Rizen of the Dragonblood."

"As you wish," I said in a cold tone of voice.

I walked up to him and put my hands on his head and with one strong motion, I snapped his neck. I then knew I had made the wrong decision, when all my feeling of righteous combat turned to bloodthirsty hate. I couldn't undo what I had done, but I can always make better choices from now on. I searched for my sword and when I retrieved it, I threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared back to my realm.

Entry 12: Doubt

Pokémon Universe

What had I done?

This thought kept on passing through my mind like a needle on a record. Am I a saint? Of course not. I kill when its necessary to kill, but the feeling of doing wrong like that hasn't affected me in such a long time. The lines blur when in the moment, and the feeling of the thrill of the kill is exhilarating. So what do I do, I obey a defenseless man who should have been kept alive. Why had I done that horrific act? The answer was obvious, so obvious, that saying it didn't make me feel any better. I'm a soldier, and not a warrior. Soldiers follow orders and warriors make their own orders.

Before becoming a dimensioner, I followed an order to assassinate a man for his sins, yet later the same night, I made the uninfluenced decision to spare nearly a hundred men. I kept on thinking in my mind if I was a soldier or a warrior. To follow orders or a code. To kill or spare. Yet becoming a dimensioner hasn't made me into a better person. Have I walked on a dark path, just holding on to what good is left over. I didn't know the answer.

I pondered for hours about this particular subject. It's tough to understand one thing about killing, and that is when to kill. The subject is controversial as the argument is constrained, most people say to kill in self-defense, for justice, or when necessary. I say to never only, and only if, there is no other option. There have been instances when I killed when there was no other option. I won't go into the details, but I was very desperate to live.

In the evening, I was outside my home facing the sea with arm outstretched. I contemplated what would happen if I were to die, just now. Would Trinity take me in as an angel in her domain, or would demons feast on my soul devouring my sins? Truly dark thoughts. As the waves crashed against the cliff, I felt my body go numb but holding on to life. In the silence, I thought my body and mind would go ahead to let go. From the silence, I heard a shadowy voice say, _Where there is sin, there is also righteousness._ I looked around to try to find the source of the voice. It was as though the wind carried a message to me. Yet how would anyone know about my strife. I looked around myself to see Amy coming out of the house.

I knew it was time to go inside for the night and leave the pouting for another day. We had a simple dinner that night. As we were eating, I remember that I never told Amy that I had adopted Rika unofficially. The paperwork in her realm was not complete but under Mando'a tradition I can adopt her without the paperwork. Yet paperwork is paperwork. I still needed to have an extent history on that version of Earth to actually adopt her. When I brought up the topic, she didn't react the way I thought she did. She was surprised at first, but then started to cry. I knew why. She missed our son, she thought if Rika replace him or was it a sign of something else was going to go awry.

My thought on the matter was it could mean more things to come, it was already too late to have more children through sex. Adultery was out of the equation, and so was cloning. We had always wanted to adopt, but there was the issue of hiding our secrets to and from them. If anyone were to know what we had done secretly, trying to keep our Earth from advancing too fast, or having the rest of galaxy invade our Earth. Both scenarios would end badly for us if either were to happen. Rika would actually be perfect, just because she also has secrets to keep.

Where did that voice come from, did someone from another realm contact me through my mark. Maybe I would learn it in time. Maybe not. I pondered my thoughts again before falling asleep for the night. Tomorrow always brought hope for what could or could not be. As I slept, more visions swept my mind but they were so unclear that they didn't bother me.

In the morning, I had eggs and milk before going down into my lab to try to invent something. I had a few ideas, all feasible but fallible. The first of which was a smart rocket, then a new military armor, and for whatever reason a portal. The portal sounded the best implausible project to try to accomplish but the most interesting. I had most of materials needed to construct a portal in my laboratory, but some of parts I would also need were not of this world. Nonetheless, nothing would stop me from doing it, and in the later stages of the project, I would replace the 'alien' parts with human parts.

Today, I was able to get the frame of the portal up, and yet the only other thoughts I had about it was what kind of conductor would I use for the portal. My pride could be the end of me if I don't take the necessary precautions. The seven deadly sins take a toll on most people on all the realms. Tomorrow I would travel to Rika's realm to have a talk with her, and still I worry for her. I went asleep for the night and had an image of a dark figure fighting against the darkness that was coming. What darkness was coming from was unclear, but if the images in my visions were becoming clearer, then it might come true soon.

In the morning, I had my breakfast before concentrating on Rika's home, and teleporting to her doorstep in an instant. Amy was looking at me before I teleported. She grabbed my shoulder, therefore joining in the teleport. What happened next, I didn't anticipate it whatsoever.

Digital Universe

I realized that it was the first time for Amy to teleport to another world. I braced myself thinking she might faint. She fell to her knees, gasping for air before returning to an upright position. That surprised me, she didn't faint. I felt jealous, envy.

"So why is Amy here?" Rika asked me from behind.

I shrugged before Amy began to talk.

"Has Max told you that he wants to adopt you," Amy said.

"Not really, no," Rika responded, "I only thought he would be some sort of guardian while they sort out the paperwork."

"Would you want to be adopted by us if given the chance?" I asked Rika.

"Maybe," Rika answered, "But only if they don't allow me to stay in my home."

"They won't allow it," I said, "Only if a legal adult takes full responsibility of the child and home, then the lawyers will allow to let you live here freely."

Amy and Rika both looked at me and said, "How'd you know?"

"I read up on legal proceedings on this world, and I can take you into my custody as long as I have a 'legit' history on this world," I explained, "Which I already put a 'legit' record into their databases."

Rika looked at Amy.

"Does he always show off like this?" Rika asked.

"Sometimes he does it a bit too much," Amy answered before giving me a stare, "But would you be comfortable living with us if Max were to adopt you?"

"I think so," Rika answered before pondering, "Wait, will I have to abandon my friends on this world?"

"No," I quickly answered, "You can move freely from your world to ours anytime you like, but when you live in our house, you will abide by our rules."

"So I can still keep my friends?" Rika asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Rika looked down at her phone and realized she was running late. Rika bowed to us before running off to school. Kids her age had their own problems to deal with anyways. Love towards the opposite gender for instant, yet I didn't need to worry even if she told her secrets to her boyfriend. Secrets are supposed to remain secretive.

As Amy took in her surroundings, she was a little impressed at what she saw and did acknowledge the fact of Rika's home being of upper status. I invited her inside the compound before being stopped by Rika's Digimon. Renamon knew me but hadn't met Amy just quite yet. Renamon gestured to me to get out of the way so that she could examine Amy, for which I blocked her to indicate Amy was of no threat to her.

"Max?" Amy asked, "What is this Pokémon?"

"She is not a Pokémon," I quickly responded, "She's a Digimon."

"I'm Renamon," she said, "And you are?"

"Amy Roenn," she answered, "Can all Digimon talk in human language?"

"Yes," a voice from a tree answered. From the tree Carulamon appeared and dropped down, "Do all of you realm walkers have such beautiful mates?"

Amy blushed.

"I've never heard you talk about humans in a good way before," I said to Carulamon, "Why the change of heart?"

"You humans are still disgusting," he said, "But there's something about your mate that makes me question my ideals."

"And this is?" Amy asked.

"Ah yes, this is…" I said.

"Carulamon, my lady," Carulamon interrupted.

Amy blushed again. I looked oddly at Carulamon, I had never heard him talk about a human in such a kind way for the short time I had known him. I thought it was just odd, but what do I know. We spent the rest of the day at Rika's home until Rika came home from school. During the day, I occupied myself with training and exercise. Reverse pull-ups and sit-ups kept me sweating during my routine. For breaks, we all had tea. The only thing left to do was to get Rika into my custody, so that she could keep her home.

Entry 13: Ritual

Pokémon Universe: Unknown World

"Atah, Elder!" a village woman cried out, "The Jedi scum won't hear our plea to help!"

"We need our gods, Eshan," Atah said, "Only the gods can help cure this evil that plagues our land. We need to perform the ancient ritual to summon the gods."

"But Atah," Eshan exaggerated, "The ritual is forbidden!"

"What choice do we have? We must summon the gods at whatever cost," Atah said.

An hour later, a pentagram of blood was on the ground with five essentials of the planet's life was on each point. The elder held an ancient dagger in one hand, and prayer beads in the other. He chanted an ancient alien language too obscure to be translated, but enough to get the basic meaning of what it meant. _Bring forth a champion of light and war so that the evil may be swept from the land_. This was no ordinary casting, for a pillar of light shot up into the air signaling that great magics were at work.

Digital Universe

I was in the middle of a legal meeting with the lawyers, when I felt a strange sensation pulling at my very essence. At first I thought it was yesterday's dinner, but it happened again. I was being as polite as I could. We were almost finished with the paperwork, when I felt something hard pull at my essence. I had to endure for as long as I could.

So if you would sign here and here," one of the lawyers pointed, "Then you can have full custody of Rika Subumi and her estate."

"Alright," I said, signing the document.

"And you are done," one of the lawyers said, "She is all yours Mr. Elm."

"Can I go now?" I asked picking up the papers.

"You are excused, anyways," one of them said, "We have other appointments for today."

I put the papers into a briefcase before calmly walking out of the courthouse. I needed to go back home as quickly as I could, without attracting too much trouble. I quickly ran home as fast as I could. But I felt too sick for some reason, so I ran into an alleyway and threw up in a garbage can. It was not my best day so far. No one was watching the alley so I teleported back home.

Pokémon Universe: My Lab

I felt a bit better, so what was calling me was coming from my universe. It was of magic origin. I thought I had felt this kind of magic before, but that was a very long time ago. I was to put on my Jedi robes and weapons. I was about to make my way to my ship when I was all of a sudden transported to another world. I felt like I was going to throw up again. I landed on a familiar planet where there were several Akatalis, doglike humanoids, praying with their heads down. I had been on this planet before, but that was a long time ago.

"Atakalis!" I addressed them, "Why have you summoned me?"

"We called out to the gods, not a damned Jedi!" a village boy yelled.

"An Avatar is considered a god," I shot back.

"Then show us a sign that you are a so called Avatar," a village woman stated.

I took off my robs so that my bare skin showed. With my power, I showed the villagers the tattoo of the Avatar of Power. They gasped before bowing their heads. They then started to whisper to each other. I put back on my robes and waited for one of the villagers to explain. An elderly Akatali stood up and praised the divines before addressing me.

"Jedi," he began, "You speak truth, so what have the gods told you?"

"Nothing," I answered him. I took in my surroundings and felt as though a great evil had swept the land. The trees were sick and the ground felt contaminated. "It seems as though something evil has cursed the land."

"Not just evil," the elder explained, "A herald of darkness has cursed and destroyed everything of peace. Our greatest warriors have faced it and been slain."

"How were they slain exactly?" I asked.

"The herald uses a lightsaber!" a village boy shouted.

"And burns them with magic!" another village boy added.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Force?" I asked.

"Yes!" the boys shouted together.

"What race is the herald?" I asked.

"Human, like you," the elder said, "There are few warriors left to face this menace, only a champion of light and war can slay this evil."

"I'm not killing anyone," I coldly stated, "Not even if this herald begs me."

"But you must!" a woman shouted, "Atah summoned you, so you must do as he commands!"

"A soldier follows orders, a warrior follows his code," I stated, "I won't kill and that's final."

"You must or else!" the woman commanded.

"Or else what?" I threatened.

"Eshan!" Atah commanded, "Let the Jedi make his own decision. Besides, we summoned him to stop the herald, not to destroy it."

"Where do I find this herald, Atah?" I asked.

"To the north and the east of the village," Atah explained, "You will find the Elder Tree. The herald spreads its evil through the tree. Every day, the evil of the planet grows and with it the wind becomes colder. The last time the land became barren was during the Clone Wars, 70,000 years ago."

"I remember," I began but didn't finish. I had been here during the Clone Wars, when I had accidentally traveled back in time and fought in the war. I restored the land before when a blight infected the land.

"Then go Jedi," Atah beckoned, "Go and purify the land!"

"Atah, can I borrow a mount?" I asked.

"Of course, Jedi," he said.

The Akatali mount he gave me resembled a camel but had the stamina of a donkey. I had followed the elder's instructions to go the tree. It had been so long since I had been on this planet. During the Clone Wars, this planet was known as Rakatash, but when the Separatists lost control the planet's people decided to leave it unnamed when the metal of evil infected the land. For thousands of years, this planet has been left unnamed so that no organization could claim it to join its domain. The mount did its job, and by the end it fell down not due to exhaustion, but because of the evil tainting the air. The tree was about a half mile away from where the mount collapsed. I could sense something strange, an unfamiliar aura and familiar aura emanating from afar. How the hell was that even possible, unless I had met this herald before but forgot about it.

From afar, a male voice roared from where the tree was located. Well at least I know the herald is a he, so now I can stop calling him an it. As I approached him, something really odd was off about him but I couldn't tell what. I usually don't like it when I am confused like this. He seemed to be enraged about something, maybe his rage was causing this plague. When I got to at least talking distance with him, yet I couldn't see his face.

"Stop right there baby snatcher!" the herald commanded. I hadn't heard that nickname in quite a while.

"Jedi haven't been called that in millennia," I stated, "Why have you been terrorizing this land?"

"Both light and dark Jedi have committed sins, so this land suffers for their acts of evil," he began to explain, "A dark Jedi took me from my family at a young age, and yet the light jedi have ignored this act of evil and infect the galaxy with evil dictatorship. All jedi are evil, so I'm making this planet an example of what to come if the Jedi don't end their tyranny. So why have you come Jedi scum?"

"To stop you from infecting this planet any further, but I must ask you this. How many years ago were you abducted?"

"I was abducted at least 17 and a half years ago, Jedi. Why must you know?"

Was it possible that he was my son. "My son was abducted at least 17 and a half years ago. Show me your face so I can know for sure."

"What do you mean Jedi?"

"Are you my son, are you Benjamin Brandon Roenn?"

"How do you know my name? My father is dead, they told me that when I was growing up."

"Show me you face, please?" I begged of him.

"Fine," he exasperated. He took off a veil that was covering his face. He looked like me when I was young, his face looked like mine when I was about eighteen. I began to cry before running towards him. "Get away from me, Jedi scum."

"After all these years, I have found you Ben, I won't fight you for I am your father."

"What exactly is your name, Jedi?"

"My name is Max Xavier Elm Roenn," I answered him.

"Then you are truly my father, Dad," he said.

"Your mother needs to know that you are still alive," I told him.

"She still alive as well," he said.

As his hope was rising, the Elder Tree began to blossom flowers as the evil receded, and a presence of good began to sweep the land. I realize now that it wasn't exactly evil that caused a plague upon the land, but it was a presence of despair and sadness. The Republic does ignore crimes of evil but not without consequence, I do accept that.

"So how exactly did you get here, father?" Ben asked.

"I was actually summoned by the inhabitants of this planet, but how exactly did you choose this planet among all the others in the galaxy?" I asked Ben.

"Well something on this planet was calling me," Ben began, "Now that I think about it, this tree was calling me ever since I killed and escaped my dark Jedi captors."

"I don't actually know how I'm gonna get home, do you perhaps have a ship to get off planet?" I asked Ben.

"I do have a decent ship, but I'll fly us back home," he said, "So which planet in the Republic is my home located?"

"Your home planet is not part of either the Republic or Sith empires," I said, "So I'll be flying us home."

"But you're a Jedi, you have to have a home in the Republic."

"As far as the Jedi Order is concerned, I have a home on Coruscant that occupies one person. Let's get to the ship so I can show you your home.

Ben's ship was located about a mile north of the tree. We got in the ship and took off, when we were in the planet's exosphere, I engaged the hyperspace drive to go to Earth. So far today, I'm glad that I had received a new member of the family, and had another returned.

End of Part I

 **Part II**

Entry 14: Purity

It's almost been eighteen years since I saw last saw Ben, he was just a baby since he was abducted from us. There must have been a grand purpose for his abduction. Now is not the time for investigation, but it is time to welcome him back home. As we approached Earth, I could see a spark inspire Ben as the blue planet came into view. Then his face changed to confusion. He turned to me to ask some questions.

"Where are all the ships? The hyperspace ports? What are with all space stations in the atmosphere? Is this planet primitive?" Ben questioned.

"Let me explain Planet Earth as best I can, son," I answered, "First off, this planet is unknown to the Republic. Second, this planet hasn't established advanced spaceships with FTL technology, except a special group of individuals including myself. Third, those space stations orbit the planet's atmosphere giving the people down below a way to connect across the planet. Fourth, this planet has designation of Modern tech, which means it hasn't reached some of the capabilities of Advanced societies that can freely travel all over the galaxy like the Republic.

"One last thing, welcome home Ben."

I navigated the ship down through the atmosphere to my hangar in my house in Spring Water Town. At first the hangar's automatic system rejected the ship's pass code until I scanned my handprint into the ship's scanner. My hangar underneath my house could contain two personal ships. As we walked out, Ben stumbled out of the ship, he wasn't used to Earth's gravity. Amy was by the door waiting for me before seeing Ben which she didn't recognize. Amy ran up to me to hug me before going over help the son she hadn't seen in years.

"Thank you," Ben said as Amy helped him walk past the hangar. She came up to me and slapped me before saying.

"You can't keep on bringing strangers back home," she scowled.

"That stranger is our son," I told her.

"Don't lie to me Max," she said.

"Um, Ben," I called out, "Do you know what your mother's name is?"

"They told me that my mother's name was Amelia Samantha Rose Roenn," Ben answered.

Amy began to tear up and hugged Ben with so much compassion.

"Ben, I'm your mother, I'm Amy and welcome home, son."

"They lied to me, they fed me lies, and taught me how to use hatred on the damned," Ben expressed, "But it is nice to know that my mother and father are alive and well. Do I have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Yes," I answered, "And No."

"What your father means is that we never had any children of our own after you were abducted," Amy began to explain, "Recently, your father adopted a girl of our own who is about your age, but she is of a different world."

"So what is so strange about a girl from another world?" Ben asked.

"Well, the thing is she is from Earth, but from a different Earth," I tried to explain.

"Come again?" Ben asked.

"Your sister is from a different version of Earth," Amy tried to explain.

"There is no such thing as another version of a planet," Ben stated.

"Well unless it is an alternate or parallel universe, and trust me it's possible to travel to other universes," I stated.

"Show me proof," Ben said stubbornly.

Amy looked at me, but I couldn't surprise my son with a world transport without him going crazy. Yet for whatever reason, I sensed someone was transporting to my lab, just at that moment I could prove my point in about five seconds. I mentioned Ben over to the laboratory and pointed to the one spot that whoever was transporting here. In an instant, the person appeared before our eyes and thank goodness it was Rika, or else I would have never had gotten my point across. Ben collapsed to his knees and began to back off.

"By the Force, how is that possible?" Ben asked.

Rika looked at Ben and said, "So who's the new guy?" Rika asked, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rika."

"Is anyone going to explain how she appeared like that?" Ben asked.

"This girl has a name," Rika said before slapping him, "It's Rika, jerk."

"Sorry Miss Rika, how did you appear like that?" Ben apologized.

"I simply thought of an image in my head and teleported myself here, in a way, I willed myself here. So what's your name?" Rika asked politely.

"Wait, then that means father speaks truth," Ben said.

"Father? You mean your Max's lost child?" Rika asked.

"That is correct, Ms. Rika," Ben answered, "I'm Ben Roenn."

"So," Rika began, "Are you a dimensioner?"

"No, he's not," I said, "He needs to know about us and learn our secrets both physical and emotional. You will both learn the Dragon Style of fighting which includes Zen meditations and weapon fighting."

"I already know how to use a weapon," Ben said while pulling out a lightsaber, "And meditation is pointless."

"I meditate by myself sometimes at home, and I know how to use a sword already," Rika said.

"Then how about you two show me why you don't need any training, come at me!" I commanded.

Ben ignited his lightsaber and charged at me. HIs crimson blade was nothing for me to worry about. I pulled out my own lightsaber and ignited it as well, showing an emerald blade. I blocked his strike, then with haste, and disarmed him before he could see what would happen. I dropped his saber on the ground and beckoned Rika over. Rika was a bit more hesitant about charging in, she came in with a few good jabs and punches, but I blocked those and went in with a double-palmed push. She was unable to keep her balance and fell, just barely catching herself before hitting the floor. Ben then tried to surprise me with a sneak attack from behind, but I caught him and flipped him over my back.

"Ben," Rika panted, "I think Max might have a point."

"You mean don't pick a fight with a Jedi Master," Ben said.

"No," Rika retorted, "Maybe we both need to learn how to fight better."

"But how does fighting have to do with meditation?" Ben asked.

"Fighting and meditation go hand in hand, son," I said, "In order to fight, you need a steady mind, and in order to meditate, you need a clean technique. Do you understand?"

"I think I do," Rika answered, "It's sort of like yin and yang, right?"

"In a way, yes," I said.

"What's 'yin and yang?'" Ben asked.

"It's basically like, you need to have good and bad to have balance," Amy answered from behind, "Like light and darkness. Do you understand?"

"Sort of mother," Ben said, "So maybe, I do need training, but is the meditation necessary?"

We all looked at him and said in unison, "Yes."

"Ben, just admit it," Rika said, "We got our butts handed to us and we definitely need the training."

"So then, father, how will this work?" Ben asked.

"Every morning you will start with form," I began, "I will make your knuckles bleed and make you ask to stop me when we work on power. We will do a number of exercises every morning. We will break after our morning drills. In the afternoon, you will meditate in the garden until you have a steady mind. I will prepare you both mentally and physically. After I am done with you, you will able to see all flaws in your opponents attacks, and you will be able to act accordingly. Do you understand?"

"I think I understand, Max," Rika answered.

"I think I understand as well, father," Ben responded.

"But Max, what about weekends?" Rika complained.

"For now I will say no training on weekends," I answered Rika.

"So when exactly are they going to start, dear?" Amy asked.

I had a very simple answer for that.

"Tomorrow morning we begin your training at 7 am."

There is truth to yin and yang. For without one, one does not have the other. This is the way of the universe, and it makes the universe pure and impure.

Entry 15: Training

I lied when I said we would start at 7 am, like a drill sergeant, I woke the children up at 5 am. I was trained by martial arts masters but I was disciplined by the military, a lazy soldier is a worthless soldier. What I didn't do was go into each of their rooms with a megaphone, and surprise them from their slumber. I opened the door to Rika's room and gave her a soft nudge to wake up. She thought it strange to wake her up on my own, but even stranger that it was five instead of seven. Ben was more alert than Rika was, as soon as I came into his room he jumped out of bed with saber in hand. I could tell he was paranoid, but I couldn't blame him after the torture he had to endure.

"Breakfast will be served whenever you are ready," I told them gently.

"Can we go back to sleep and wake up when we want to?" Rika asked with her pajamas still on.

"You can but if you are not up by seven, there will be consequences," I answered her.

Se was about to make a retort but she stopped herself. When they went down the steps, they saw in the kitchen that there was plenty of fruit sitting out. Ben was hesitant about the fruit due to the fact he had lived in another part of the universe for most of his life. Rika grabbed a grapefruit and found some sugar to accompany the taste of the bitter fruit. Ben followed her example and instead grabbed an orange and some sugar for it. Rika pointed out to Ben that oranges were already sweet as they were and what she grabbed was actually quite bitter for a fruit. Ben nodded and had his fruit for his breakfast.

As soon as the clock hit seven, I made my voice louder to Rika and Ben. I had a clear agenda on what I needed to teach the children their first week of training. I needed to make sure what kind of fighting style both of them used so I could teach them individually what part of Dragon Style they could use. My challenge from yesterday told me a little of what each of them fight like what kind of animal. Rika thought out her strategy when she attacked me, strategic like an owl but clever like a fox. Ben came at me with ferocity without thinking, qualities found both in a lion and a tiger. Ben would be trained to fight like the Tiger before training as the Dragon. Rika was harder to access; I needed an animal that I could actually train a style.

"Alright kids," I started, "Let's start by going outside."

I lead them outside with the cool brisk air coming from the ocean. It put their nerves on edge which is good for them. Ben's affiliation with the dark side kept him warm, while Rika was shivering with anticipation. Rika raised her hand like a student in college and waited to be called on. I waved toward her so that she could ask her question.

"So is this supposed to work like one of those kung fu movies where we will train in like the snow until we can't go on anymore?" Rika asked.

"What exactly is 'kung fu?'?" Ben asked.

"Let me answer Rika's question first," I began, "It will sort of be one of those movies but I will teach you the Dragon each affiliated with your own style. Now Ben, kung fu is an Earth fighting style that is sort of a way of life for the people of the eastern hemisphere."

"How will you know what style is our known?" Rika questioned.

"Simple," I said, "Go out and climb a tree, both of you, I want you to go out and climb a tree."

"Alright father," Ben complied and ran off to the nearest tree he could find.

"Right now?" Rika asked, "What if I can't climb it to the top?"

"All I'm asking of you is to climb it the best to your ability, now go and climb a tree," I said calmly to Rika.

Ben Force Jumped his way up his tree with ease. He stood on top of his tree for a good minute before jumping off and landing feet first on the ground. He would trained in the way of the Tiger first due to how quickly he maneuvered the tree. Rika found a good sized tree and began with a simple approach of calculating which branch would be viable for her weight. I watched as she struggled going up her tree. She was moving like a snake from one branch to the other and with that notion, I would train her to fight like the Snake. As she climbed, she became more hesitant as she traversed up. She was about three quarters of the way up when she messed up and began to fall. My instinct kicked in, I jumped and caught her on the way down to the ground, and with finesse landed lightly on the ground.

"Thanks Max," Rika said, "First day of class and I already mess up."

"I'm your father now, I take care of you the best I can," I said.

"So father," Ben said from behind, "What did you learn from watching us?"

I put Rika down on the ground gently and went to say, "Ben, I will teach you an aggressive form based on an Earth animal known as the Tiger. And Rika, I will teach you how to fight like the Snake. Both of these forms are used to create the Dragon fighting style. Once you have reached a certain point in each form, you will switch and learn the other form."

"So like that yin and yang you were talking about yesterday?" Ben asked.

"Exactly," I answered.

I turned to Ben and began my instruction. The Tiger fighting style consisted of strong, powerful strikes to certain areas of the body. I showed him what he needed to do in order to achieve this fighting style. When I turned to Rika for instruction, she was trying to mimic Ben in order to achieve the Tiger. I told her that the Snake focused on precise strikes to certain points on the body. It was certainly the contrast of the Tiger but in the end, when both styles become one it turns into a force of nature.

They were trying to go fast through their training, yet I don't like fast during training even when beginning a fighting style. It usually leads to bad form, and bad form turns into horrible technique. I decided to intervene.

"Get on the ground and do 25 pushups, slowly," I commanded.

They hit the ground and began their set of pushups. Rika listened to what I said, but Ben went fast through his set. Rika has begun to sweat after completing her pushups. She slowly got up while Ben had just stood there without a sweat on his face.

"Ben," I commanded, "25 more pushups, and do them slowly this time."

"Fine," he complained.

He got down on hands and started slow at first, but near the end he began to pick up the pace when he was beginning to sweat. I allowed him to get away with that. They would feel the burn when I administered the next set of drills.

"Okay, now I need you to practice the form slowly because you do not have form at the moment," I said.

"Yes Max," Rika bowed her head and obeyed. She began to perform the moves slowly, moving as slowly as a tortoise but striking with precision. I moved over to her to show her the defensive moves for Snake style. These were mostly redirections and counters. Ben waited for me to finish with her so I could show him the defensive moves for the Tiger. I had one last comment for Rika about the Snake.

"The Snake is like water; your strikes will flow and your defense will make attacks glide across you," I stated.

"So what about the Tiger, father?" Ben asked.

"A good offence is a good defense," I said, "Instead of blocking attacks, you will use attacks to counter your opponent, let me show you Ben."

I displayed what I had meant by defensive attacks. With each blow that would come at me, I would either use a punch to scare off an attack or a kick to break the attacker's focus. He observed and absorbed my instruction to the best of his ability. I then told them to practice their defensive moves while I would retrieve some teaching implements. These implements included a variety of medicine balls and different pads. This took me about ten minutes to grab and drag all of the equipment I needed outside. When I returned, Rika was hard at work practicing her defense and taking as much time as needed. Ben on the other hand was going through the moves as fast as he could, yet he was now sweating as much as Rika was now.

It was coming near 11 o'clock when I instructed them to do suicides run one part of the forest to the other. When they had finished the drill, I had instructed Ben to continue practicing the defensive moves he was doing before. I told Rika to come over and practice her defense on the medicine balls as I threw them towards her. She complied with the instruction, but did so poorly. When I threw the balls one at a time, she would just swat them away like flies instead of making them flow. I needed to change the implement to me.

"Alright, I'm gonna attack you now and you defend yourself, you understand?" I instructed.

She nodded. As soon as she did so, I went in with jabs and punches like she had done yesterday. Rika moved back, making herself more vulnerable. She was up against a tree when she realized I wasn't kidding around, I punched her and she ducked, making my punch hit the tree. To a normal human being, that would hurt. The tree itself fractured, making a vibration of snapping wood, and revealing a dent in the tree. Rika had realized the seriousness of the situation, and with my next attack she was able to make herself flow into and away. She did the same with the next attack, and with the next, and the next one after that. What she was doing was actually breaking my defense. With one swift motion, she countered me and struck to my right kidney using a double palm heel. She had disoriented me, and I had a smile on my face.

"How the hell did I do that?" Rika questioned herself.

"You trusted in my instruction, and you were able to trust in yourself so that you could succeed," I said, "Just like a snake, you were able to read me and disable me when I showed weakness. Nice job!"

Entry 16: Meditation

After the morning exercises, I had a small lunch of noodles and jasmine tea. I didn't check on what the kids were having for lunch for it was none of my concern to know. Afterwards, I headed downstairs to the lab for there was an underground garden located in my facility with a creature that had been able to spend days meditating without eating. My Sceptile sat in the middle of the garden listening to everything without losing focus. He, and I do mean he, had learned how to use photosynthesis with an artificial light source through meditation. He was literally a perfect example of a Zen being. I on the other hand was an Avatar, I achieved this through meditating with a long dead soul and accidentally absorbing the Avatar of Power. Through meditation, I was able to harness the essence of the Avatar, but much was still unclear. As a Jedi, I also sometimes see a future that may or may not happen. I've had this power even when I was young and inexperienced.

More to the point, when I sat down to meditate today I was unable to focus due to still having lasting after effects from Rash. When I put my mind to focusing on that subject, I was confronted by Rash's soul smiling at his victory. That's when I decided to just let it go, it had nothing to do with me anymore. Just like water, it flowed out back into a void. I've done so many unforgivable things in my life, but with the bad comes the good. I finally have my son back after all these years. Thank Trinity. I finally began the meditation for today and with it came an onslaught of memories, futures, and visions of the void.

The memory of "Find the Helix" was strange just because the language was alien and I only know that language due to my adventures in time travel. I saw visions of how that came to be, a figure with a giant sword had written it and there was a girl of flame. It didn't make much sense, but maybe another dimensioner created it so it would help put me on the right path. The girl of flame could be an expression or be the cause of the fire that hit Rika's home. Other explanations came to me but didn't make much sense. The only other explanation I had that made sense was time travel, except precise time travel is not possible by any means that I know of at the moment.

I meditated on the soul swords that Asira gave me, I could see them as a physical image, and thoughts flooded my mind. The swords took on physical forms in my mind, there were two dragons floating in the void of my mind. It was impossible but very possible as the manifestations began to develop into different forms. Just like in Asira's universe, they were distinct by their color. One looked as pale as ice and its form created icicles wherever it moved. The other was as bright as fire and leaving a trail of flames in its wake. They moved their mouths as one but they seemed to take turns in order to communicate with me.

"It feels like millennia since we have communicated to another soul," the ice dragon said, "What should we call you human?"

"We have called mortals our 'Master' for millennia, but you are different," the fire dragon said, "But before you tell us anything, we should tell him our names. Right sister?"

"Indeed brother," the ice dragon agreed, "My name is Hitori, Dragon of Ice."

"And I am Hotoro, Dragon of Flame," Hotoro said, "So what will we call you, human Roenn?"

"Won't Roenn do fine?" I asked.

"Your last name doesn't define what we are to call you," Hitori said.

"Then what about shaman?" I questioned them.

"Yes, Dragon Shaman sounds so tribal but perfect," Hotoro proclaimed.

"Indeed, brother. Dragon Shaman will be what we call you," Hitori said.

"Call us in battle Dragon Shaman, when you want to blaze the sky," Hotoro began.

"Or freeze the earth, Dragon Shaman, and we shall obey," Hitori finished.

"Understood, but how will I be able to summon you?" I asked.

"We have already told you, Dragon Shaman," they said in unison, before disappearing from my vision.

When I woke from my meditation, I had Hitori and Hotoro in my hands in sword form. I looked to my side to see Rika was meditating the best that she could. I had a thought of sheathing the two swords, when two scabbards appeared on my back. It was as though they had physical manifestations in both the spirit and human realms. As I put the swords away, the scabbards disappeared to the spirit realm through my will. That kind of manifestation power is only known in legend.

I had a second reason for meditation, and that was for mind defense. Psychic users will always try to attack the mind to cripple their opponent's defenses. Through practice and meditation, I have been able to develop mental barriers in my mind that are simply called "Mind Locks". Everyone has at least one mind lock that guards their most precious memories and secrets. I have at most ten mind locks guarding memories, secrets, recent events, and weaknesses. The perfect zen being was supposed to have at least twenty guarding his/her most precious memories. Sceptile is not considered a true perfect zen being.

I put my hands on Rika's forehead and used a Shaman technique known as Mind Blast which lets me see inside of other people minds as a spirit. Another term for Shaman is Spirit Walker. With Mind Blast, I was able to see most of Rika's memories except those locked behind a single mind lock. All her memories swirled in a typhoon of thought. I would need her to develop more mind locks as her training progressed. I focused on a set of memories containing her mother and the love that went into that relationship, and then began to develop a mind lock for her. I swirled a collection of psychic of energies in her mind to create a lock made of her own will and force, but if given a physical form would appear to be a gold gate with no keyhole. After doing so, I exited her mind and returned to my physical body.

Rika all of a sudden opened her eyes still feeling my hands on her head. I could tell she wasn't happy and confused at what I was doing. She was about to speak before realizing I had done something unusual to her mind.

"You must whisper," I said quietly. Pulling my hands back and then pointing at Sceptile.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she asked quietly.

"I put a mental barrier in your mind called a Mind Lock, guarding the precious memories of your mother," I answered her.

"Is that part of my training, to develop these 'Mind Locks'? Why can't I just not have these 'Mind Locks?'" Rika asked.

"I mean, you already had one, but they are so that whoever you face can't manipulate your feelings against you," I told her quietly.

"Fine," Rika grunted, "How will I create these 'Mind Locks?'"

"When you meditate, you will occasionally look at past memories, if you feel that your opponent can manipulate you by using those memories, you will create a psychic barrier made of your own will to stop someone from delving into those memories," I explained.

"Second question, who is that Pokémon?" Rika asked.

"That is Sceptile, and Sceptile is a creature that has almost achieved perfect Zen," I said, "And definitely able to kick my butt if given the chance."

"So is he your partner like Carulamon?" Rika asked.

"No, my first Pokémon is charging up at the moment, I don't know where he is exactly," I said quietly, "How about you meditate now and hold your questions till after you meditate."

"Alright," Rika pouted.

I had a bit more time to meditate myself and to feel the Force flow through my body. In and out. Deep breathing to try to let out my stress. Keeping focus on releasing stress for another fifteen minutes before knowing when enough is enough. Ben did not come in to meditate whatsoever today, but I'll let him do his own method of stress relief for right now. Rika is the one in need of psychic training at the moment and not Ben for good reasons. I suspect as a dimensioner, that there will be plenty of foes who have the ability to read someone's mind and use it to their advantage. If she is able to ward off an enemy with the lock, then she can fare better in battle.

Afterwards, I made progress in my lab for a portal to other worlds or locations on this Earth. I would need a power source with ample power to make sure the device would run properly. It would take time to find this power source, but then I thought maybe it was this "Helix" someone had written for me back at Rika's home. There are legends of a legendary Helix that powered an empire's warship back before the Republic was formed. The only people in the universe that might know where it's located are the Black Sun Pirates. They still owe me a few favors, and it might be time to redeem some. I also had a theory about whoever left me that message but it seems impossible at the moment.

Entry 17: Pirates

Near the Taris Sector

It has been quite a while since I have seen my mutual friends of the Black Sun. Even after 70,000 years, this organization still exists and thrives. To say that a Jedi agrees with their way of collecting info and data spread across the galaxy is an understatement. I have collected bounties from these pirates in the past and helped bring down certain organizations for a few political favors in the Galactic Senate. Sometimes I'm ruthless but I have to act the part in order to deal with these brutes. As my ship approached the sector where these pirates were located, I had a weird feeling that something was amiss. I was commed by a cloaked pirate vessel trying to intimidate any lost ships out of the system.

"What are you doing here, _apudja_?" a gruff voice asked over the comm.

"It's Roenn, _akadha_ , I'm here to see the boss, he owes me a few favors, _akun_ ," I responded over the comm.

"Boss doesn't know of any 'Roenn', _apudja_ ," the gruff voice responded back.

"Of course he does," I said, "He knows of Jedi Master Roenn, and besides you wouldn't upset a friend of your boss's."

"I'm not letting a damned Jedi on board not even if…" he said before being interrupted by someone on his side of the comm channel. He then began again after fifteen seconds saying, "Boss remembers you Jedi, we'll be watching."

The space area began to uncloak revealing a gigantic space station with heavy battle ports to stop any oncoming militia. There were plenty of pirate vessels in view watching as my ship approached a designated port. All sorts of pirates reported to the Black Sun for various kinds of jobs, from assassinations to bounty hunts. Information also seemed like an asset these pirates seemed to possess. The space station also had illegal trades happening inside its domain, you could buy almost anything depending on what you wanted. My ship, the Leaf Blade, landed in market port where the engineers and pilots admired the marvel design and firepower. Speaking of firepower, my ship contains an advanced minigun and other advanced armors to endure space combat.

"Back away you scum!" I yelled trying to get most of the other species to back away, but I think my speech was automatically understood for some reason. Something weird was happening all of a sudden. I think my speech was being selectively translated by my dimensioner's mark. I knew a lot of languages without the help of a translation unit, but recently my dimensioner's powers have given me the ability to communicate with others without translation.

Some of the pirates looked at me with caution seeing that I had four lightsabers on my belt. They either thought that I was a talented assassin or a dark Jedi, both of which speak some truth about my past personas. I heard a cautionary click come from behind, someone was worried about losing a limb or two. I entered a lift with two Trandoshan guards had their weapons pointed at me, ready to shoot if I made any sudden moves, and yet I couldn't blame them. When we reached the appropriate floor, the guards were about to confiscate my weapons until a loud voice came over the intercom.

"He's clean!" the Boss's voice commanded, "He won't try anything too dirty!"

When I entered a room, the Boss was a mighty Changeling with wit to match. He motioned the guards to leave us and for him to attend to business with me. The Trandoshans were hesitant to leave him with a Jedi and slowly walked out with their blasters still trained on me. We both looked at each other as serious looks on our faces, but I couldn't keep myself together and began to laugh. He did as well, we had known each other for a very long time and we hugged.

"It's so good to see you Max!" the Boss said, "How have you been or more importantly where have you been?"

"All over the place and I'm fine, old friend," I answered, "Ickalt, I need your expertise in finding something for my experiments."

"What kind of experiments are we talking about?" Ickalt asked.

"Theroetical teleportation I believe," I said.

"The Republic dogs want it, so pay me a good price and maybe I know where it is," he said.

"The Republic doesn't know of my experiments this time around," I said.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Ickalt asked.

"The Helix," I answered.

"The Helix of what exactly?" Ickalt was trying to specify.

"Just the Helix," I clarified.

"That item is in forbidden space, the Sol system to be exact where an undeveloped planet orbits a single sun," Ickalt answered.

"But which planet in the system," I asked.

"A planet designated as Mars by the undeveloped planet's people, good luck getting past the security for that system because something disables and destroys ships in the Sol system," he said, "So what about my payment, Roenn?"

On my wrist I had a gauntlet with wired credit transfers on it to send to Boss Ickalt for a good price of 200,000 credits. I was well connected in the Republic to be able to sell high amounts to anyone in the galaxy. I had to be careful not to send the credits to a certain location or else the Grand Army of the Republic might send its militia to arrest the people I just paid. I am on good terms with almost every faction in the galaxy. As I exited the room, the Trandoshans retrained their blasters at me, just to make sure I wouldn't do anything suspicious.

I went back to the elevator where the guards continued to accompany me back to where my ship was located. At the bottom of the lift, there was a crowd standing in the way of my ship. From the crowd came a huge Mandolorian with red armor and vibrosword approaching me. I had to admit he was a bit intimidating with his towering physique. He stared down at me, drawing out his sword, and began to ready his attack.

I Forced two of my lightsabers into my hands and ignited the sabers to reveal two emerald blades, hissing with anticipation. He swung down, trying to break my defense, but I quickly moved to the side trying to slash his armor off. He saw this and quickly dodged to the side as well. He used a wristblaster to try to confuse me, but I deflected his shots. I came in to slice his blaster but his offhand gave me a good whack to the side. I went down and saw he was going to stomp me, so I disappeared into the air and connected my sabers into a staff. As I reached the roof of the dock, I used the Force to send me down aiming at his spine. He tried to roll out of the way, but I was able to knick him on the spine. His armor was lightsaber resistant however, but I still singed him.

He swung his vibroblade at my legs, but I blocked his attack with my lightsaber. He started firing his blaster at close range, yet I had anticipated the attack and sliced the barrel off the gadget. He ignited a hidden jet pack and rose above, but I wanted this fight to end when he did that. With haste, I jumped above him and flattened him with a kick to his head, knocking him out cold. After the fight concluded, the crowd spread apart revealing my vessel was undamaged. I disengaged my lightsabers and split them apart. I went inside my ship to see that nothing had been touched but there was a smell of something odd. Someone was hiding in my ship, I sniffed the intruder out with my keen sense. A Rodian was hiding underneath the engine room, so I kicked out the Rodian of my vessel.

When that was dealt with, I navigated myself to my ship's armory to find my EVA suit so that I could explore the surface of Mars without suffocating. I would have to set my ship's sensors to alien energy scans to find the Helix, but how exactly did it end up on the surface of Mars. I never really searched Mars for anything useful, just that learning that Mars used to have a society living on the planet's surface was now inhabited by micro-organisms. The technology I used to develop my first star ship was a design I had made on Earth itself, not on the red planet. I develop my weapons and armor for Earth, and now other dimensions, on Earth itself.

As I prepared my ship for takeoff, the Mandolorian was coming to his senses and began to stand up. When my ship took off, I had left the cloaked area of the station and began to set the hyper drive for back home. What Ickalt was talking about before is a defense system Zoran and I setup to make unauthorized ships disappear and reappear in a different part of space using a hyper drive displacement method. Unauthorized ships are basically sent to a different part of the galaxy, and authorized ships continue on their way to and from the Sol system.

When I was above the surface of Mars, plenty of hours after I left the Black Sun station, I got odd readings from the surface of the planet. There was a signal coming from the eye of a storm on the planet's surface. It was as though the storm's origin was not of the planet's doing. As the Leaf Blade descended to the planet's surface, my scans were confirming the location of weird signal being alien and something unknown. I landed outside a temple located in a shroud of red sand and then I outfitted myself with the EVA suit filled with 2 hours of oxygen if this didn't take too long. I put up an oxygen barrier before exiting the ship, but then it came to me to use an instant teleportation technique I had developed years back simply called Force Teleport. The only problem is that I can only teleport short distances. I gathered both shaman magic and the Force into my hands, cupping them to represent the union of magics, and in an instant teleported myself deep inside the temple. I was deep into the core with my suit sealed, and in the center was a floating crystal that was maintaining the storm outside. I had found it without even trying.

I firmly took the crystal in both hands and instanteously teleported myself back into the ship. The storm had lifted outside, and yet a magnetic storm reappeared in its place which meant that was Mars' natural occurrence. With the crystal in hand, I had established that this was indeed the Helix, but now I was going to use it for the portal. It was time to go back home and rest on my discovery of a long lost artifact.

Entry 18: Portals

Theoretical teleportation is a theory all on its own where without proper experimentation; it is simply hit or miss equations. This supposed "portal" could take me anywhere in the universe if I wanted, but I have to predict a few variables in the experiments including unknown integers. All I could be doing is perhaps creating a time machine or make a portal to multiple planes of existence in my realm. The possibilities were endless, but that was why I had to calculate for _x_. Thinking of all the possibilities is what a scientist does, and I had to these calculations when I created my electropistol, my left arm, my spaceship and its experimental hyperdrive.

I had no idea what exactly the Helix would do to the portal when I put it in as the conduit. It shimmered for a moment when I initially put it in, but then the energy readings began to generate power exponentially before shutting down. It was as though the crystal was alive or more than being alien technology. I haven't been a Dimensioner for long but I think that the crystal might be from another universe, but if that is true then I haven't calculated in the _y_ variable. Perhaps activating the crystal again can clear my suspicions about it. Yet I was rationalizing this like a scientist and not a sensible person who would of backed away given the circumstances.

I activated the portal again, but something was wrong due to the way the mechanism sounded like a clogged motor. I accessed the machine and the visual panel was jumping locations and randomizing numbers from 001-999 and different locations. It was as though there was a certain numerical numbers to a universe. I navigated the keyboard on the portal to make it stop randomly jumping from one universe to another and put in from the top of my head, "Universe 004" and guessed "Subumi household". The machine recognized the request and opened a portal. I have literally created an interdimensional portal and that the realms are numbered. I at least had to make sure it worked, so I decided to step into the portal and was teleported without the use of the Dimensioner's mark.

Universe 004: Digital Universe

The portal led to the inside of Rika's home, the dining room to be exact. It seemed as though it transported me to a general area of the home. I could fix it so that I can be transported to an exact location, or I could tune it for local transports for when I'm at home. Yet I come to the fact that I haven't been doing the scientific method of trial and error. If I keep on taking these risks, I might end up with no body whatsoever and that would be it for me. The portal closed right behind me, but it left a small tear perhaps ripping the fabric of time and space. It slowly began to fix itself, sewing itself back together making it invisible to the human eye. However, it remained for a few moments as an invisible rift before becoming normal. Maybe I shouldn't had left it open for quite some time.

Well if I'm here, I'd do something while I'm here. Maybe I'd rid the streets of crime by doing some vigilante work, or come upon a local conspiracy and put an end to it. There were so many ways that I could help out the area that included smashing skulls in, oh joy, but with a bit of control. Too bad I didn't have my Nightmetal armor with me or else I'd be jumping from one rooftop to another like a ninja. I would have to do it like a normal officer of the law which I am perfectly fine doing.

Time passed as the city came alive in the afternoon and died at night. They were wandering teenagers trying to find a place to spend their night instead of studying. At least they have a school to go to unlike me when I was their age. After exploring three regions, I was done having an adventure and wanted to pursue a career in science at an university but had to settle for working in a research lab. There were no schools for adolescents past the age of ten, but geniuses are born in the pursuit of something extraordinary. For me it was experimental robotics and with the science behind it, I became more than a moves expert that anyone could in my universe could become.

I didn't need to worry about these teenagers until I picked up something strange when one of them bumped into me. He said that he was going to practice "Dark summoning at the nearest gym" but he said his mouth moved in a strange way like he was talking in a different language. At first I thought he had misspoken, but when I asked what he was going to do. He simply said he was going to the gym to work out. This got me suspicious so I decided to tail him to whatever gym he was going to and discover if my suspicions were true. Also I would like to point out that teenagers are not usually contacted by greater beings to perform either divine or demonic duty. Yet there is always an exception to the rule when it comes to greater beings.

When the trail ended, it appeared to be a high school that the teen had went to for his nightly activity. He did indeed go inside the gymnasium but I had to stop myself from going in and needed to observe without letting myself be caught. I found a window that I could safely peer inside and saw that there were at least a dozen teenagers, mostly boys, inside the complex. They were standing above an imperfect summoning circle with dozens of mistakes with it.

Where I'm from, summoning circles work as multidimensional portals to other magical realms that exist in an universe. Usually summoning portals need a user who is connected to the magical plane on a world. For example, since I am already connected to a divine source of magic on this realm, and that means I can make contact to the spirit world for summoning. Unfortunately, I'm not a good summoner despite me being a shaman with limitless elemental prowess. I was good at summoning at first, yet that changed when I learned to harness the elements to heal and for offensive purposes.

However, their portal could still function with a degree of instability to it. I could prevent this however if at the same time I summoned a creature to fool these children about the danger of summoning. The creature would have to appear tame at first, like a dog or cat, but would turn ferocious on the fly. I could summon a dragon, but that would require a greater area to summon it, more space, and more time. Like I exemplified before, a dog would do but it wouldn't be as ferocious as I liked. A wolf was perfect for what I needed. Usually a summoning circle need a writing implement to make the circle appear, that's why I always bring a few pieces of chalk with me.

The shaman summoning circle involves four circles on the ground spaced equally apart from each other creating sub-circles, within the sub-circles are eight segments with eight symbols in them. The symbols represent the eight essentials of life, which exclude the periodic table of elements. The eight essentials are fire, water, earth, air, darkness, light, moon, and sun. The early levels of summoning require fewer circles and the advanced levels require more circles, and more circles also indicate a degree of accuracy and instability.

Using the Force, I created my summoning circle and waited for the teenagers to perform their dangerous ritual. With my keen hearing, I could hear the teenagers beginning to quiet down before one boy began a necromancer-like chant of summoning. At least he was doing it poorly, it seemed as though he had copied the script from the Internet. I however had my training from long dead heralds of shamanism. I began my chanting and recited a summoning wish that I needed to do in order for the actual summoning to be complete.

I chanted, " _I summon thee, by Trinity's wings, to teach these adolescents a lesson of magic, serve my wishes howler of nights, come to me servant of the cold!_ "

As I ended, so did the teenager. My circle spinned to three symbols to summon the wolf; water, moon, darkness lined up and with a flash of light inside the gymnasium, the wolf was summoned. I could hear awing and gasps inside; I think they fell for it. The one boy that had done the summoning was confused for a moment; his aura was wavering due to his unsureness of the situation. I went to the top of the gymnasium to hear and see what they might do with the spirit wolf summoned.

"The gypsy lied to us!" the pretend summoner said, "She said it would summon a dark being."

"Wolves can be evil," a girl said.

"Are sure you did it right?" one of the boys asked.

The spirit wolf growled at the group, not agreeing with what they were saying about it. Its ghostly appearance pretending to be wavering, as if trying to fool the children that their amateur spell had worked for them. In shamanism, summoning takes years to master even for an expert magic user, so it would equate that their spell would likely been a fluke to work, and thus giving the appearance of a wavering form. The wolf barked in anticipation and sort of scared a few of the teenagers. I would give the actual command to it to make it go rampant on the children.

"Why is it barking like that?" one of the teenagers asked.

"Can't you send it back to the dark realm?" another teenager asked.

"Of course I can," the pretend summoner answered. With another fake incantation he tried to whisk away the spirit wolf. That's was when I gave the order to the wolf to go berserk and scare away the children.

"It's still here, dude," another boy said, "Why is it barking more viciously?"

The wolf started to foam at the mouth, bark viciously, and then decided to go after the pretend summoner. It, My wolf went for his leg and began to rip his pants off. That's a good spirit wolf.

"Get off me you stupid wolf!" he yelled while on the floor, "Argh, you son of a bitch, get the hell off me!"

The other kids began running out of the gym definitely convinced that summoning would only end in berserk creations. They were never going to do something like that ever again. The pretend summoner had to actually ditch his pants and ran back home in his underwear. I told the wolf to heel and back off as soon as that boy exited the gym. It followed my orders, giving the impression that it could not exit the area it was summoned in.

I still had other business to attend to off world, so I dismissed the wolf and teleported home.

Entry 19: Discovery

Universe 003: Pokémon Universe

I teleported myself back home, I had to teach Rika something important for today's lesson. It had to be short and to the point like lessons back in elementary school or on those educational television shows they broadcasted for kids. I had a clear idea of what I wanted to do, something that space travelers call childish and stupid, but I thought was always a rush to do every time. Planet-diving. Simply, jumping from the top of the planet's exosphere to the planet below. I know its dangerous, but Zoran taught me this to overcome my fear of heights which I thought I didn't have, but apparently everyone still has a fear of heights even after overcoming it.

I woke up Rika the following morning after I got back home from her world. I had my lesson all prepared but I wasn't sure if Rika would go through with my plan. As someone great on her world once said, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." No one on my world has ever said something like that before. I don't know why but it is definitely a good line to say to someone to overcome their fear. My personal fear is worse than heights; it literally scares the living daylights out of me and makes me glad of my fear of heights. I won't start to say what my true fears are but instead focus my training to Rika for today.

After Rika ate her breakfast for the morning, I showed her a deeper part of the lab today which was the hangar bay. She was in here before but was never inside any of the ships that were stored in the bay. The first of the ships was the Leaf Blade which I mentioned in a previous part. The second ship was still in the building phase, I was going to name it the Silver Blade if I decided on stealth technology rather than firepower. If it was firepower, I was going to call it the Crimson Blade. The Leaf Blade was actually the third version of the original ship design based on Old Republic tech which I had picked up on during a trip to a sort of scrapyard. The Leaf Blade was decked out with a modern hyperdrive designed to make quick trips to the Inner Rim of planets, and was equipped for close quarters combat and minor dogfights. I stored in the armory of the transport a bunch of EVA suits for different uses. For this trip, I would give her an EVA suit that contained a parachute and gliders to safely decrease the speed of dissension to the surface of the planet.

I briefly explained to Rika what we were going to do today and she took it very smoothly. She was probably thinking that we were going to be skydiving. As we reached the hangar she was starting to become hesitant about doing it, as though she had never wanted to feel an adrenaline rush like the one I had described. It became more apparent to me that she was nervous as I started up the engines to the ship. As the ship exited the hangar, I could see amazement come to Rika's face as we began to ascend the skies.

When we got above the planet's atmosphere I began to explain how the EVA suit operated before giving it to Rika. Its parachute activated when the user hit touch sensitive pad twice, and the gliders activate when the user opens their arms. As I explained, Rika was becoming more wary of what I was trying to attempt, but I felt the same way when I was taught by Zoran to overcome my fear.

"Rika," I said, "I understand what you are thinking, and I know that fear. You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, but perhaps I can tell you a story of how I conquered this fear that you feel now."

"Is it a short story or a long monologue?" Rika asked.

"It's a long story, but I need to start by telling you of a military funded project called 'Discovery' which originally started with a group of highly-educated civilian scientists. They were trying to find a way to achieve advance space travel, but their idea of space travel was bigger was better. Their funding would have been cut if not for two military scientists. One of these scientists was me, and the other went by the name of Ben Stots. He was brilliant, but short-sighted. The only reason I worked with him was because he helped me finish a biomechanical project."

"What kind of 'biomechanical project' are we talking about?" Rika interrupted.

"A replacement left hand for me, I lost my hand in an arcane explosion," I answered before tearing off the left forearm skin and muscle to reveal a mechanical hand underneath. Rika was about to throw up but then stomached up.

"Does it hurt?" Rika asked.

"What do mean?" I questioned back.

"Does tearing off the muscle hurt?" Rika asked.

"Sort of, but this glove of muscle and skin is all artificial, yet all of it reattaches with ease when I do this," I said, slipping on the glove and made the glove reform using changeling powers, like putting dough back together.

"And that arm is made out of your armor's material?" Rika asked.

"Nope, it is actually titanium," I answered, "But I digress from my story. Me and Ben worked hard on creating a prototype to send up to space. He thought medium, yet I thought small. A personal ship that had occupancy of just one person. I had psychic images of some Old Republic ship designs that someone had sent me at a specific time. I found out that someone I knew would send these images to me later on. As we continued with our research and began to build our creations. As we put our money into our respective projects, the military took interest into how much we were spending, and with less money usually meant cheap materials. The difference was durability between the two designs. A light hull and strong engines that wouldn't tear the ship apart was my project. Ben's was a heavy hull, with an untested prototype engine, and he thought it would be fine.

"When we tested the ships flight capabilities, we didn't come across any issues with normal sky travel, and the engines didn't do anything unexpected. Yet when we did test the space capabilities of our prototypes, Ben's ship's prototype engine accelerated exponentially, and achieved Stage 3 space travel accidentally. No one was piloting it, that engine could not be duplicated easily, and at the time we thought he had wasted the military's money. He scraped the project after that incident. I would eventually retrieve the engine in a few months, but I needed to create an AI for the ship to avoid losing millions of money like Ben.

"After I created the AI for retrieval, I tried to create a wormhole drive for my small ship, but the idea for it wasn't easy to create. Achieving speeds faster than the speed of light was not out of my reach. I tried about thirty times to create a device that would achieve lightspeed. Each time would result in failure because either the power source couldn't sustain the amount of energy needed, or it would it couldn't take the stress required. They cut my funding when I finally made a device that could achieve lightspeed. I decided to test the device on my ship without any funding or military support. I did something very foolish for a scientist, I tested the device on my ship with me inside the vessel, and at the time I thought I would achieve at least Stage 2 space travel, but I was wrong."

"What do you mean by 'Stage 2 space travel' and 'Stage 3 space travel?'" Rika asked.

"I mean that space travel is measured in 4 stages, with the fourth being almost impossible," I explained, "Stage 1 is when someone achieves flight outside of the planet. Stage 2 is when someone achieves flight to edge of the system, like the Sol system. Stage 3 is when someone achieves flight to the edge of the galaxy. Stage 4 is when someone achieves flight to the edge of the universe. There are always rumors that someone in the galaxy has achieved Stage 4, but all of the rumors are false."

"Why are the rumors false?" Rika asked.

"Because achieving Stage 4 requires a black hole drive, which means flying with enough force to escape a black hole and that would theoretically allow someone to travel to another galaxy," I explained, "And a black hole is what holds a galaxy from collapsing into itself, but it also keeps a galaxy from expanding."

"So it is possible to travel outside a galaxy?" Rika questioned.

"It's a maybe, just because there is research being done on a black hole drive right now on an unspecified planet."

"So in the story, how were you wrong Max?" Rika asked.

"Oh right, I achieved Stage 3 and I traveled to a planet where the lights could be seen from space," I said, "I then heard a voice come through the speakers and say, 'Attention unknown spacecraft, please state your business or you will be shot down.' I responded carefully over the intercom by saying, 'my business is simply exploration, by which designation does this planet go by?' I didn't get a response for a while before someone over the intercom told me I would be escorted to a council to see whether I was lying or not. Two ships came to where I was in space and guided me down to a specific area on the planet's surface. The planet was one big city just like Ravnica, but more advance and sophisticated. When I landed my ship, they basically detained me and put me in cuffs, before leading me to what looked like a prison bus.

"They took me to a temple and an escort of guards had laser rifles at the ready and were to be trained on me if I made a wrong move. I was lead into a council room where twelve robed individuals sat ready to hear my plea. At that point, I thought the oldest looking one was their leader and I was to be executed on the spot, so prayed to my deity. One of these robed individuals said in a strong voice, 'Let him go!' The guards complied and released my bindings, but I was still praying. The council seemed to be talking with themselves and kept on saying one word in particular. Force. I then cried out in agony saying, 'Please don't kill me, I was just doing an experiment and I just want to see my son!' A human-looking man got up and said in a quiet voice, 'No one is going to hurt you, you are safe in this council room. I am Grand Jedi Master Zoran, and you are?'

"I hesitated for a second, and for what I thought at the time was my psychic powers, saying it was okay. I said to this man, 'I am Max Elm Roenn and I come in peace.' Zoran hesitated for a second and tested me by throwing a punch at me, which I sensed, blocked, and almost hit him back. Zoran then said, 'This man is a Force user and we should not shun him, for the time being he will be under my teaching in the ways of the Force.' I quickly asked why and he gave me a weird response, 'Because a friend of mine told me this might happen and he was certainly wise.'"

"What did that mean?" Rika asked.

"In a weird way he meant," I explained, "A future version of myself told him to look out for a younger version of me to train me when the time came."

"How is that possible?" Rika questioned.

"That is for another time," I said, "The first ever lesson Zoran gave me was learning to overcome my fear of heights by planet-diving. He told me, 'Fear is something that holds you back from what you are capable and sometimes embracing it isn't always a bad thing.' So do you want to try now?"

"Sure, but Max?" Rika asked, "Have you ever wondered what was on the other side of a black hole?"

Son of a bitch, what if there was another universe to explore on the other side of a black hole.

Entry 20: Zero

Universe 003: Center of Milky Way Galaxy

After Rika went planet-diving, I went the extra mile and began the very stupid idea of jumping directly into a black hole. It is so stupid that one might spell stupid with two "o"s instead of an "u", and I don't normally like these kind of ideas. I had the AI pilot itself to a minimum safe distance of the orbit of a the black hole. I was depending on my Dimensioner's mark to save me from whatever force that a black hole contained. I would at least have five seconds to use my mark in the black hole before the force crushed my EVA suit. That wasn't much time to use it, not even shaman magic could protect me. I swear to Trinity that I'll come out the other side.

In case my life signs were silenced in the time needed to crush me, I would have the ship return to the edge of the Sol system to await further orders. The displacement field around the Sol system would recognize my ship, and it would make sure it would float as a derelict ship in space until ordered it back.

I opened the hull up, the force field made sure the air didn't escape the vessel before I escaped the shield and began the slow descent into the dark hole's gravity well. It was stronger than I thought and that's when I thought I was doomed. I wasn't concentrating enough to make a teleport to another universe. It seemed futile as the pull was becoming even stronger. I was being pulled in faster and faster. I was trying frantically to transport out of the orbit of the black hole. I seriously thought I was going to die. I was almost at the inside of the black hole when I decided to stop panicking and wait for the right moment to teleport out of it. When I was finally inside the black hole itself, I concentrated on what seemed to be a desert and willed myself out of the black hole.

Universe 000: Area 51, NV

I came in hard that I made a crater in a desert like plain. I did pass out for a few minutes thinking my spirit would give up and pass on to the next life. When I woke up, I was surrounded by what looked like men in black suits, pointing what looked like Desert Eagles to the crater I left behind. I then coughed up blood. I wasn't armed, but I was sure that these guys knew what I was but not who I was. I didn't feel very good at that point, and I felt like throwing up at that point.

"Clone Trooper!" one of the black suits said, "Put your arms up and relinquish all of your weapons to us!"

"Clone Trooper?" I repeated. I then took off my EVA helmet and threw up on the ground. The ground just sucked it up like a sponge. I put my helmet back on. "It has been at least 70,000 years since the Clone Wars, gentlemen."

"Then drop your weapons, trooper!" another black suit commanded.

"I don't have any weapons on me," I answered.

"You are coming with us, right now!" the same black suit commanded.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No, you don't," the same black suit answered.

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked them.

"To a cell where no one can help you out, freak," he answered.

I was telling the truth when I said I had no weapons on me, and besides the force of the black hole would just take my weapons away. But then again, if there were more dimensioners that had landed in this desert, then what if my spot wasn't coincidence. I didn't want to let these guys to know what kind of powers I had on me. I could melt the bars on whatever jail cell they put on me, cut the bindings on a straight jacket, or even mouth off a guard into letting me out. They put me in full body bindings and put me into a truck known as a Hummer. They began the long ride to their base of operations, yet I noticed we were in the middle of nowhere as were we driving to their headquarters. Some of the guards had M16A4 rifles trained on me and I was sure to not piss any one of them off. They had made me take off my helmet, revealing a face not of my own.

Let me explain. I am half changeling, but I'm not a space changeling. Back on my Earth, I discovered a cave where my body was exposed to magical energies that allowed me to change forms. The only drawbacks are that I cannot overextend myself when changing shape, use or make a material that isn't inside my body. So I can't make a golden thumb if I don't have any gold on me. I also can't make a set of angel wings easily; just that it hurts me to make something so complicated. I had to concentrate to keep this face from turning back to normal. I had a feeling that these people weren't going to tell me everything that I wanted to know, but I had other ways of getting the information I wanted.

After a half hour, we arrived at a desert base that looked sort of like a detention facility. It even had its own personal airport; the government must have funded this place well for keeping it off the map. There also might have been lower levels to this facility, but there seemed to be a strange aura emanating from that place. Speaking of auras, these suits seemed as though they didn't even have one at all as though they were lifeless. Then I finally saw that someone was wearing a pin that was disguising a magic shield. I couldn't even sense any magic on this world, so why did they need it.

They took me out of the vehicle and led me to a detention area. I noticed they were others in the cells including someone who looked just like Rocko, in fact looked just the same as him. I would ask this person later when I had more time. They led me to my cell before giving back my helmet, where they had attached a listening communications sensor. If I was going to talk to myself, I would have to disable this before attempting an interdimensional comms chat. They might have underestimated me; I then realized that I could connect to their communications relay and see what kind of technology this world had to offer.

I technically have two biomechanical enhancements in my body. My arm as I have explained before and I have a cybernetic attachment in my left eye. With my eye, I can access whatever online communications network at my disposal, and with that I can have an upper hand in my interrogation. I scanned my jail cell and noticed a camera was watching my every move. I established a link with the camera and made go on a loop so I could tinker with my helmet. I used some old footage of me to keep the guards preoccupied.

When I tinkered with my helmet I found that not only had they listening comm, but also a camera. I couldn't disable the camera or else they would be suspicious of my actions, so I had to leave it be for now. Their listening comm I could disable it for now, but I could access their communications center and look up whatever info I needed to give me an edge. As I accessed their information, I realized that their Internet had all kinds of information that anyone could access if they had a computer. I looked up a "Clone Trooper" because of what the guy had said to me before. I discovered my universe was just someone's psychic image; it had the history of my world. I was in shock, I looked up all kinds of worlds and they were all just psychic images. This was the original universe, Universe Zero, Earth Zero. I was having an epiphany and it was not good. There was nothing on dimensioners which was good, except for scientific theories. I guess there was no point of keeping my face a secret, so I turned my face back to normal, before realizing that whatever country I was in is in debt which I could exploit.

I then purposely cracked the camera inside of the camera hoping for the guards would come after me. They did not come to my cell; I wasn't their biggest concern at the moment. I decided to end the loop on the camera on the cell. I found it curious at the time and thought if they weren't concerned about their new prisoner, then who they were worried about. A guard then walked by my cell, he was curious about something just by the way he came by. He was younger than the men who took me in to the facility.

"So, you're a trooper?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," I answered him, "And you are supposed to be the warden?"

"No," he answered with enthusiasm, "So what era are you from?"

I was going to say, 'The one that will kick your butt without hesitation,' but that would of given me a gun in my face.

"From the New Republic, serving under the Grand Army of the Republic," I lied.

"So what are your Dimensioner powers?" he asked.

"I don't have any powers unless you count my warrior's instinct," I answered.

"Well this is just a sample of what they will ask you when they call you in for your first time," he said.

"First time for what?" I asked curiously.

"Your interview," he said calmly.

"Wait a minute, where the hell am I?" I asked.

"The locals call it Area 51, but we call it something completely different," he answered.

"So, I'm your test subject basically," I said boldly, "I won't succumb to your experiments, I'll just teleport out of here."

"But you can't, none have been able to go back their worlds," he said. I could sense truth in his words. It might take me a while to get off this world.

Entry 21: Detention

This "first time" the young man talked about, it was hard questioning with enforced punishment against lying. If I lied, they would inject me with truth serum and shock me. The shock didn't affect me as much as they were hoping for, but the serum I couldn't resist it as easily as I'm used to be able. Truth serum is also known as sodium thiopental, and it usually weakens the resolve of the test subject. I almost gave them everything I knew if not for the urgency to find a solution to get out of this place. We were in the middle of the desert, so that meant even if I escaped the facility there would be nowhere to run. I had to find a way to make a dimensional transport. The first time I tried, I couldn't release enough energy to make it to another world.

I told them I was a shaman and a jedi, I almost told them my name but I told them my name was Zoran. I told them how I got here and the reason for going into the black hole. I didn't tell them about all of my abilities. They took everything very lightly as though they had dealt with it before. I was then released and sent back to my cell where I laid on the ground. I did push ups and sit ups until they opened the cells up for lunch.

I got what looked like chum for lunch and decided to sit next to the guy who looked like Rocko. To my surprise, he was very welcoming before I realized that he was also a vampire. We didn't say anything to each other until the guards were looking away. He had a red cloak just like Asira, but there was something else about him that I couldn't put a finger on.

"You look like a Roenn," he boldly stated.

"I might be," I stated, "You look like an Ashira."

"Then you know my son," he said, "You look just like your parents."

"You know them?" I asked with intent.

"Few have made outside this universe, and they were able to do it before disappearing permanently," he explained.

"But what happened to them?" I asked, I wanted to know the mystery behind my parents' disappearance so badly.

"No one in here surely knows, but its my turn for questions," he said, "Is my son doing fine for himself?"

"Yes, or so I think," I answered, "But I only met him once when I first became a Dimensioner."

"So you haven't been one for long," he noted, "So who coaxed you into jumping into jumping into a black hole?"

"My adopted daughter," I answered, "What about you?"

"My ex-partner," he answered back.

"Is there a way to escape this universe?" I asked.

"I've tried, but I'm not like your parents," he answered bluntly, "We thought that they escaped by using the sun but that's only a theory."

"Maybe I'll try that to get out of this asylum," I said.

"You will fail," he warned.

Rocko Bount Ashira XXV might be wrong once I'm able to create a shaman circle in the sand. If I can gather enough solar power to propel my out of here, maybe other dimensioners can follow like I did when I did my third teleport. I doubt that scenario but it could work for other prisoners to do the same. All I have to do is create two circles, one in the sand and one in my cell. I needed some sort of writing implement for my cell, so I could request a marker for my purposes. A pen might not the best implement because they might confiscate it if I tried to stab someone. This prison contained some shady characters in it, none of which would harm me if I didn't do anything to them.

My parents were here. I don't know that much about them besides that they were explorers, and did a very smart decision to not bring me along when I was born. I lived with Professor Elm for ten years before adventuring out, where I found out I was adopted and a little of my parents legacy. They disappeared a very long time ago, and the facts are so obscure that they seem to be lies when they are told. I legally changed my name to Max Roenn when I was sixteen, and changed it again to Max Elm Roenn when I was twenty six. After Professor Elm died of cancer, something changed in me for the better. To not moan about the past but instead work towards the future. But my parents, I wanted so badly to know about whom they were and why they decided to keep me away for so many years. Now I know they were dimensioners, so that meant they traveled to other worlds to keep the monsters away.

In the afternoon, I called a guard over and asked if I could have marker. The conversation went something like this:

"Hey you," I beckoned the guard over.

"What do want?" he asked.

"Can I have a black marker, please?" I asked him.

"What for?" he asked back.

"I'm a shaman, I can show you how my magic works," I explained.

"Fine, but only for this demonstration," he complied.

I would make him forget about the marker after the demonstration, so I used the Force to create a shaman circle outside that contain five circles. I would need a lot of energy from the sun to do this ritual. Usually sand would blow away, but since this is magic it would stay in position until after the ritual. When the guard returned, I was chanting a preparation spell for the ritual. Since I wasn't connected to a local magic source on this universe, the ritual wouldn't be as powerful as I needed it to be. He was wide eyed at what I was doing before tapping on the bars to make sure I was aware.

"I know you are there," I said calmly, "I was just preparing myself for the spell, please watch as I create a shaman circle."

Some of the prisoners that heard me say "shaman circle" looked my way and observed me create the circle with the marker given to me by the guard. It took me a good fifteen minutes to create every detail of this circle. I was going to cast a four sun spell called "Sunbeam", hoping that the energy could propel me out of here. When the circle was about done, the guard mentioned to another passing guard to watch what I was doing. With the circle done, I gathered as much divine magic that I could into my hands and prepared for the right time to cast the spell. By Trinity, I hope this works.

I didn't need to say anything for this spell to work. I expelled the divine energy into the circle and waited for the results of my spell. Sun rays went inside the room and cast out into every wall in the building. I focused on gathering up the rays to use the solar energy to use for a dimensional transport. I thought I had enough to make the trip but I didn't account for the fact that solar energy usually takes much more to power a house, let alone to use for a transport. The energy backfired and sent me into a wall, making a dent in the stonework of the building. The guards thought that something was wrong with the spell when they saw me fly back into a wall. A backfired spell usually is a bad thing, but what follows is usually a thunderstorm which means I can make a second attempt using a lightning bolt. The guards were about to open my cell when they realized it could be a trick and backed away from my cell.

They didn't take away my marker which was good for now yet I would have to wait for the storm to come. I could harness a lightning bolt a lot better than the sun's rays. I am sure to not visit this place the next time I go to this world. I had a feeling that all these dimensioners could only make a transport to Area 51. There might be an explanation for that, but I'll investigate that later, for now the warden actually came by and wanted to chat for me for a bit. I have plenty of time before the storm hits the facility.

"You have only been here a day and you try to get out of here," the warden says, "You think that I'm stupid."

"I think you were at the top of your class, you've been dealing with your prisoners for some twenty years, and you just wished that I would shut up," I answered, "I can psychoanalyze as well."

"I've had shamans in here below, so I've got something for you to read," the warden said.

"Sure, I'll take a gander at it for you," I complied.

The warden turned off the lights and displayed an image of a stone tablet. At first I thought that it was an odd way of torture, but then I saw the one name that made me cringe in my chair. Legionnaire, the Demon King. I've dealt with unkillable monstrosity before but I didn't think he would be on this world. Something was different with how the scripture was worded.

"It says 'In the time of fake magic, when man has made a kingdom of colossi, the Demon King will be unleashed, and when his true name is mentioned he shall be released onto the mortal realm,'" I translated it, "I won't say the Demon King's name, my mark only makes you understand what I'm saying but it doesn't translate to Old Shamanic of the Third Age of Man."

"The others said its name without hesitation, what makes you different?" the warden questioned me.

"Because I have a translator on me that translates to every dialect in the known universe or should I say my universe," I answered the warden.

"Then where is it?" the warden asked.

"I won't tell you, if you release him, not only will you put your country be in danger, but the entire world and your known universe will be in its grasp," I explained, "I have faced its children and even himself with a group of other…"

"Dimensioners?" the warden interrupted.

"No," I answered, "Other shamans. We sealed that beast away on our world and we know of the power that he contains."

"So release Legionnaire and escape this facility," the warden barked.

"I wouldn't even dare endanger humanity, not even if they were entirely evil," I stated, "I'm not that kind of man, the portal would open up in the nearest heavily populated area and begin the conversion of Demon spawn."

"How do you know all of this?" the warden asked.

"I've seen it first hand, Carson City would probably be quarantined off until your military can't even handle the infestation," I stated.

"How do you know of Carson City?" the warden asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm in your systems, and either you can surrender over a lightning rod or I send a message to every home about your operations here in the Nevada desert," I threatened.

"No one would believe you," the warden stated.

"Well there would be a lot of people trying to get in here and see if the rumors are true, and I know the scientists would be especially interested if you have other life forms that prove you aren't alone in the universe," I stated bluntly, "Besides, you either give me the lightning rod or you have a plethora of people at your doorstep."

"Damn you," the warden sweared, "You can have it but for why?"

"Simple, my spell failed and the usual repercussion is an electrical storm in the area," I explained.

"You won't succeed Zoran," the warden warned me, "We are done here."

"Indeed we are," I agreed.

They put me back in my cell with the lightning rod the warden promised me. I positioned it perfectly outside my window; I would use the surge of energy to charge up my dimensional transport so I could land inside my ship. The rip that it would leave behind would be massive but should close quickly. The rip I'll call it a dimensional rift from now on.

It was evening when the thunderstorm began to shower and strike down lightning. The thunderclaps were astonishingly loud, I had to wait for the right moment for lightning to hit, and it had to be precise and instantaneous. I had prepared another shaman circle to gather the energy of the lightning bolt so I could harness this element for the transport. Two minutes in and with a precise strike lightning hit the lightning rod. It traveled into the shaman circle where I gathered the divine energy of the element and focused on my ship. It was clearly within sight and I knew I could make it. I made the transport and was able to go back to my universe.

Universe 003: Pokemon Universe

I was where I wanted to be with helmet in hand, but then I collapsed and was laying on my back before blacking out. At least it was a success.

Entry 22: Hunters

I came to about twelve hours later. Thank Trinity for the backfire and getting me back to my own universe. I had other things to worry about however, on the edge of the Sol system I could see a ship come into the system. It could always be worse I thought to myself, yet I was about to find out that ship had three Mandalorian hunters onboard. I had a bad feeling about that ship when I saw it disable the sensor that I had put out into space to make ships flyby the system. I would have to prioritize on the sensor and catch up to the hunters later. If there were any other ships to come through to a specific coordinate in Sol system, then I would have a much bigger situation at hand. The ship quickly went further into the system, and that meant they were here for only one thing, Pokémon.

They would have a head start on me and I would be stuck at the edge of the system fixing a sensor that I had developed. Good thing Mandalorians enjoy the thrill of the hunt, it would be considered a good thing that they know a little thing about honor. Hopefully I can warn someone on Earth about the oncoming danger, but I might need help with this situation. I pulled up to the sensor and investigated the damage. With the tools on hand, I saw that I had a temporary fix to the problem. Then I noticed it would be a simple fix if I just adjusted the sensor to do an auto fix for the moment. I needed to go after those hunters before I have more galactic hunters go to Earth for hunting.

I need to make this very clear right now. Pokémon were hunted to near extinction in another part of the galaxy. It got so bad that an Ark was made for them so that Pokémon could go and re-populate another world. Ever since, hunters have tried to find them and if they got another chance, they would hunt them again to extinction once more. Second thing is that Earth is considered a Level 1 populated planet and it is an offense to tread upon a Level 1 world. Until the planet is able to make Stage 3 engines, it will remain untouched by the rest of the galaxy. I am the exception to the rule because of what happened to project Discovery. Since my funding was cut, that meant I couldn't represent the people of Earth. These hunters are now under my jurisdiction, so I had to dispatch as quickly as I can. Another rule about dealing with aliens from another planet, or according to me, one must take them out using technology only found upon that world.

I have completely forgotten about my dear electropistols, which are essentially two electrically charged pistols that fires bolts of non-lethal electricity at foes, and therefore stuns and/or paralyzes enemies on contact. Since I am going to be essentially hunting my foes, it seems appropriate to hunt them using weapons I have developed by myself. I'll be using the Electropistol Mk. 4 with several attachments, including: the long scope, long shot, scattered shot, sonic bolts, and/or demolition charges. I don't normally say this about hunting on my world, I'll enjoy this hunt.

Once the sensor was fixed temporarily, I tried to communicate with my home but no one was able to pick up the signal. I realized that it would be nighttime at the lab. I then had the ship rush to the exosphere of Earth so I could use the satellites' trackers from Team Emerald. I needed to find where these hunters might land and I hoped to Trinity that perhaps they landed on dark area of Earth. I have to admit that people on my planet can be truly stupid, and the fact that we send our kids on adventures when they are only ten years old is absurd. Nor is it absurd and stupid that means our kids don't go on to other schools after they are done with their adventures. I studied hard to become what I am now, a warrior and a scientist.

Back to the point, I found that these hunters landed in the Hoenn Region and possibly by Rho outpost. I could stock up and grab a motorcycle if I made myself known with the Leaf Blade. The soldiers only know it is a hypersonic ship and leave it at that. They just don't care. I needed a reason for them so I could take a motorcycle. I could just tell them that my step-brother ordered me track down someone that was located in the region. That might work. The ship zipped down to the base and barely anyone was on station. There were a few guards that noticed the ship come down, and didn't bother to investigate knowing that I was a high ranking officer. From my ship's armory, I grabbed two electropistols, the attachments I had mentioned beforehand, and the Nightmetal armor.

I rushed out of the ship to the vehicle garage and got on a motorcycle known as the RZ2. I was about to leave the garage when head officer of the outpost came out and wanted to explain myself before leaving. I tried fast-talking my way out of the situation, yet I did not succeed. He asked me what was true purpose for gearing up in his base and trying to leave as quickly as I came.

I basically said, "There is a group of Pokémon hunters out in region, and Matt wants me to take care of them by myself, I just need to borrow this motorcycle, and get back on their trail."

"How does Matt know?" the officer said.

"My air transport has a phone with his number on it," I lied, "I need to get going now before it is too late."

The officer looked around with a worried face. The officer looked at me and said, "You better get these sons of a bitch and report back to me immediately before speaking to Matt, understand?"

"Yes sir," I responded.

I had my gear and zipped out of the base as quickly as I could. What I think those soldiers at the base might think of a high ranking soldier coming to their base might believe that we are all special. The motorcycle I had borrowed was military built and had technology that could identify certain people, sort of an anti-theft feature to the motorcycle. On other worlds, that might be considered a waste to put on but here it was needed for the military. Besides, my good friend that goes by his nickname, Gear, designed the motorcycles himself. But now onto the hunt, and it would be hunt to do it the old school way. I chose a special type of bike for this hunt, it was the model with the sonar locator and the sonic emitter. The emitter basically makes creatures that can hear acute sound waves to flee from the area. There were no kids in these woods tonight.

As I went through the forest, the radar was picking up a few irregular sized creatures that were standing still. I think I was heading into their hunting area until I thought that maybe they were hunting me. It did make sense when I thought about it, they could have easily killed anything while I took my time fixing the sensor or getting my motorcycle. As I rode through the forest, I thought I heard something as I passed a few trees. A web of vines suddenly came into appearance, for which I tried to stop my bike. I became caught in the web, it was a decent trap, but fortunately I had my Nightmetal armor. It had blade gauntlets on it, so I was able to easily cut through the vines. The vines had also entrapped the motorcycle somehow, that was odd how that worked, these weren't normal vines or should I say "naturally occurring" vines. I was losing precious time undoing this obstacle. In a millisecond, I heard someone pull a trigger to a rifle and a red bolt appeared above my head. Someone was hunting me or thought I was a Pokemon. More shots were fired and I rolled out of the way as fast as I could. Two sets of bolts were firing at me but it was just a distraction so that the last hunter could catch me by surprise.

I tried to concentrate on finding all three auras, which was much harder under fire than being alone. I was able to sense someone coming from behind with some kind of knife. I pulled out my electropistol and aimed for where this person might be. I took my time and waited for this assailant to pop around the corner. The assailant waited for a good moment to jump me, and thought I turned my back, when he finally charged at me. I hit the hunter with two electrobolts to the chest, for which I took his comm link and tuned into their channel. The hunter was paralyzed so I decided to knock him out with a punch. His pals were still firing at my location thinking that they were still the distraction. I then heard something weird come through the radio.

"These woods don't belong to you," the voice said in a Russian accent.

"What the hell is that thing?" the hunters shouted into the comms.

There was then radio silence for thirty seconds. The voice then came onto the comm and it sounded like Rocko.

"I haven't forgotten about you, you better run away from this world and not touch my friends," Rocko threatened the guy who I had knocked out.

"Already taken care of," I commed in to Rocko.

"Then we are clear, I'll bring these two guys to you and let you decide what to do with them," Rocko commed in.

I had to tell Rocko about his father being in that detention facility on that other Earth, but more importantly I needed to know why he was here. It made sense that he was here to help me deal with these hunters, but there needed to be another reason why he came to hep me, and it was all so mysterious. As we dragged the bodies toward each other, another thought popped into my head. What if he was here to see how my progress was, just because I haven't been on a mission for Asira for quite some time.

The two hunters he had were unconscious and looked like Rocko had broke some bones. He seemed very reminiscent to a hunter himself just cause the way he approached these guys. I could have killed these other hunters if I really wanted to, which was the most obvious choice, but it wouldn't sit well with me if I did that. I could send their ship into a crash course to Mandalore Prime and wipe their memories of the whole ordeal they went through. That was a much better choice and it would be non-lethal. They would at least eject from the ship before it hit the planet's surface.

"So what do you want to do with them?" Rocko asked.

"I want to wipe their memories and send them back to their home planet," I answered bluntly, "I need to at least wipe their records of ever coming to my planet, Rocko."

I paused for a second before asking him a question.

"Why are you here, Rocko?" I asked.

"I came here looking for you, but I found these aliens on your world and punished them accordingly," he stated.

"Alright," I responded, "Let's finish this before I have to report back to Rho, and one last thing, Rocko."

"What's that Roenn?" he asked

"Your father is still alive on another world," I told him bluntly.

"Which one?" he asked in a cold tone.

"I call it Earth Zero, and I wouldn't recommend going after him," I said.

"I understand," he said, "Going to Zero usually results in a one way trip."

I was surprised in his response.

"But I'm the exception," I interjected.

"You are one of the exceptions, you and your family seem to be able to escape that realm," Rocko said, "They say that you can only teleport to a desert because of a multi-dimensional creature created a permanent dimensional rift on that world."

"And who's this 'they'?" I asked, before realizing that I should have already erased the hunters memories by now, and then I said, "How about we talk later at my place?"

Entry 23: Artifacts

I can't believe I had completely forgotten to ask about or even mention all the artifacts I had stashed back at home. Being a shaman in secret is one thing, but to have a collection of mystical and/or priceless artifacts is another matter. I had traveled all over the world to find mystical artifacts of great importance to once great civilizations. The artifacts at home are not to be trusted with other people except for the two other shamans that exist on this world. Those two true shamans are Lindsay Bellwatz and Matteus the Bounty Hunter. Matteus is an odd sort of bounty hunter; first off his contracts are mostly public menaces, second are the fact that his alignment is strangely wholly good, and last are that he is the only person that my brother assigns directly. I'm not jealous or anything but my brother is sort of an asshole; his work came before family, even after our father's death.

More to the point, artifacts on my world sometimes have magical effects on creatures or areas. Civilizations built temples to guard these magical artifacts with all kinds of booby traps to ward off intruders. I don't have to say that those artifacts are priceless, but man cannot comprehend magic anymore except for a few magical users on Earth. The fact of the matter is that people who possess magical artifacts won't let go of those items. Regular artifacts on the other hand are sold by magic and non-magic users for money as on any other world. I will talk more about magic on my world in later entries, but for now I needed to ask Rocko an interesting question.

I returned back to the base and quickly told the commanding officer what happened to the hunters. The long and the short was I dispatched the hunters with ease and dismantled all their gear. The officer wanted to see their bodies but I quickly denied the request. The officer insisted that I show the bodies, but I quickly went in with "It's Classified" statement. The officer was about to ask why, before realizing I making the situation very hush-hush and above the officer's pay grade. I went back to my ship and plotted a course back home where I planned to meet Rocko and have a discussion over tea.

As I left the Hoenn region, I reminisced over my journey through the region when I was younger. About why adults would send their children to something incredibly irresponsible and think it would be okay to get away with it. My last part of my adventure was in Hoenn and when I learned about my true parents origins. Just one statement made me realize I was adopted, "You look like your father, Ben Roenn," I named my son after my true father. I didn't legally change my name until I was sixteen, but I kept calling myself Max Roenn after the Hoenn region. So many glorious revelations while I was in Hoenn. How many times must I say that I never knew about my father, but there are still traces of him on the planet? Now I know he was a Dimensioner and so was my mother, so where are they now? That will never be answered.

It took a few hours to travel over the other regions to get back home. So many adventures in so many regions, with so many secrets in my travels. The Cave of Changelings originated in Johto and has spiritually traveled to other regions just to safeguard its powers. The Temple of the Avatar of Power was located in Kanto but the spirit now takes refuge in my body, never communicating with me, and bestowing its power on me with a righteous battle cry. The Spirit Rift is located on a mountain town, and its residents either suffer or prosper from the spirits effects on the town. The Spirit Rift is supposedly the origin of magic on Earth.

I have been to almost every magical spot on Earth except for the cursed Devil Rift, which became unlivable when a nuclear meltdown happened in a nearby town. No magic user can stand in the wastes for too long or else they die from radiation. Not even radiation suits can withstand the environment due to the magical effects on the land. Magic can sometimes combine with unnatural science like gamma radiation to make a more potent killer. And with that, that is why there isn't as much evil as good.

As soon as I landed back at home, Rocko was waiting in the hangar for my arrival. With empty tea cup in hand, I escorted my guest up to the kitchen and began brewing some jade tea. We had some casual conversation as the water was beginning to boil. As the conversation about casual life began to escalate to other subjects about life, the tea was ready to serve and the hint of mint could be smelled in the air. I learned that Rocko had a wife of his own by the name of Asa Akir Ashira and that Bount referred to a male in the Ashira family, also that Akir referred to a female. Very interesting in my opinion. I then switched the topic over to artifacts and I began to learn a secret about certain magical artifacts.

"Rocko?" I asked, "Just asking, do artifacts have any kinds of extra-dimensional abilities?"

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned me as if I had known the answer.

"Well, I have had certain magical artifacts in my possession for years now and I was wondering if I carried them into another dimension, would they have a different magical effect?" I questioned.

"Bringing an artifact into another dimension wouldn't change the magical property," he answered me, "But pouring the energy from your Dimensioner's mark will sometimes change a certain aspect of an artifact or what it can do."

"So you are telling me what I want to hear," I said before finishing my tea.

"Exactly, but your next mission, I believe, will have you retrieve an artifact that you might not like getting it in the first place," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You might want some protective gear to go to Hell," he answered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"There is a dimension where a small artifact contains enough power to send a person to that dimension's version of Hell or Heaven, but it's real purpose is to supposedly grant the person angelic wings when completed," Rocko explained.

"When completed? Like a puzzle?" I asked.

"Well, there are three pieces of it scattered across the dimension, the name of it is called The Hydra's Heads and there are three pieces of it," Rocko said, "The last piece is safe inside a village where we won't attempt to steal or do anything sinister, your job is to secure one of the pieces and keep it safe until we can determine wherever the second piece is."

"You sound like a CO, so I must ask, what kind of equipment should I take with me to this realm?" I questioned Rocko.

"You should consider bringing low level technology, perhaps your shaman robes and whatever implement needed for casting. No guns or electronics. If you do bring advanced gear, make sure it looks low level technology. You might want to see Asira for where you need to go, and make sure you don't make yourself a target," Rocko explained.

"Just asking, but do you mean low level like medieval technology or civilized technology? But I understand completely," I said.

"Medieval technology," he answered.

"Alright," I complied, "So crossbows and full plate armor will work for this mission. So this we will be my second mission as a Dimensioner assigned to me."

I thought for a moment.

"Are there any other groups of dimensioners?" I asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to know about them now," he said and that made me curious, which also might explain the other dimensioners on Earth Zero.

"On to artifact hunting I suppose, but please don't follow me on this mission because I can handle myself just fine," I said as began walking back to the lab to gather some gear for the trip. I have to admit that it was nice to see Rocko and to talk with him for a bit, but work is work. This mission would be hard for a normal adventurer but I am an experienced warrior, and I can pass that on to anybody who wishes to learn from an expert. But off I go onto the next adventure, into hell itself.

Entry 24: Hell

Universe 001: Forgotten Realms

What else can I say but I am literally going to hell and back, and I should be scared about the whole experience yet I have complete confidence about this whole ordeal that it should be fine. That statement was completely optimistic; the realist in me would say I am fricking insane to do an idiot thing like walking into the depths of hell. I knew my mission was not going to be simple but I had to get one of the Hydra's Head for this village. I would give it to that village eventually after I retrieve the first two heads, maybe I would hire some adventurers to get the second one for me if it wasn't that dangerous.

I arrived in a woodland area look like a hooded man. From my talk with Rocko, I would forgo shaman attire for my guise on this world, as if I needed to disguise myself. I heard a majestic roar of a dragon that was in the area nearby, but to see such a terrifying, awesome beast with my own eyes would truly be a pleasure. Too bad the teleport wasn't that specific so finding the portal to, what the people of this universe called, "The Abyss" would be difficult to find without a guide. Just like trying to find a needle in a haystack, it would be a challenging first objective. I haven't used a technique known as "Aura Burst" in a long time, and the technique is essentially tracking using spirit trails unlike by scent.

I began to gather up all spirit trails into my hands before releasing them and seeing the paths others have taken in days past. I was trying to look for a wizard's evil aura, which had a color of a distinctive bright red. S/he would have at least been in this area in the past few days waiting for someone like me to arrive. They would have to wait by the portal's location to Hell and open it for me so that I could retrieve the artifact. I would also think that whoever opens the portal for me would at least open it for when I came back after completing my mission. It would be awfully inconsiderate to leave someone stranded in hell without a way back to the physical realm. I picked up the spirit trail and began making my way to the wizard so that I could complete the first objective. I managed to find a cave by following the trail that perhaps was bigger than it suggested at first glance. Since this was a magic based universe, it might have magical traps for unexpected guests.

As I delved deep into the cave, it almost felt like I was going in circles with no clear indication of progress. Illusion magic was definitely at work and caves seemed to be a maze with no way of escaping. I took a moment to gather magic to counteract this cave's magical defenses. I then released a magical pulse resembling an electromagnetic pulse, through the cave and before long a narrow path revealed itself indicating I had successfully disarmed the trap. I decided to run as quickly as I could down the passage so that the illusion magic would not project itself while I was within range of the effect. The path led to a puzzle room, with a mystic clue on the floor.

 _All four magic sources of the land are pure, but without a key element they would not exist._

It was a relatively simple clue but the puzzle tiles seemed to disagree. They seemed to lead up to different symbols resembling a different aspect of their power, except one was blank. There were four symbols each of which were easily translated and understood. Arcane magic's main aspect was fire or manmade magic. Divine magic's main aspect was water, otherwise known as natural magic. Primal magic's main aspect is based on the earth, most likely associated with the land. Lastly, there is psionic magic, which its main aspect is oddly enough air, but is more likely known to be magic of the body and physical forces. I guess I would use the blank tile and see if that worked. I used the Force to rotate the tiles so that the magical energy would flow to the blank symbol on the floor. When they were all lined up, nothing appeared to have happened, something was missing. The clue referred to how without a certain element made magic flow. The most obvious answer was the caster. Could it be so easy?

I stepped onto the blank symbol tile and at first nothing appeared to happen. Thinking that this was a waste of my efforts, I almost didn't notice that the puzzle tiles began to reset and the tile I was standing on began to sink to a hidden passage. I then thought there would be a third test because of the mysterious rule of three bullcrap, until I noticed that the wizard's spirit trail reappeared which meant that my aura sense was normal. I didn't even notice it was gone until just that point. I pressed on and found a sleeping, blonde male elf in a small room. There was a hovering red gem at the end of this room. This elf must have been waiting here for a long time. As I approached this man, something in his cloak began to glow. It got brighter the closer I got to the man; maybe it was a magical device that recognized a certain person like facial recognition. He suddenly woke up and noticed I was too close for comfort. I backed away and let whoever this was, speak.

"So you are who I'm waiting for," he said bluntly, "I'm Malkelk the Red, and you were supposed to be here yesterday."

"Well you are impatient," I responded, "I still got here, but you made it hard for me setting up those tests."

"Excuse me, but I don't think you gave me your name," he retorted.

"Just call me Roenn."

"That's better. I set up those 'tests' to make sure not just any adventurer would be able to find the portal to the Abyss. I was told I would be paid handsomely to make sure I could open for whoever was going to the Abyss. So where exactly is my gold?"

"I'll pay you when I finish getting what I need to get from the Abyss, Malkelk."

"No gold, no portal."

"I don't have time to negotiate terms, open it now before you wish I was just a normal adventurer," I threatened the elf.

"You aren't that smart, are you Rowan," he mispronounce my last name, "Even if open it for you after a threat, I would never let you back out."

"I guess you are right, unless I were to have you agree to blood agreement, oh well. I guess I came all the way here for nothing, Mal," I said sarcastically trying to bait him into saying what I wanted him to speak. If he said what I wanted to hear, I would stab mine and his hands making an agreement that neither he nor I could break.

"Well that's a waste of effort," Malkelk said, "Even if I were to open the portal for you, how will you pay me if you're dead? Unless I open the portal to bring you back, you'll pay me? That's never going to happen…" he suddenly noticed I pulled out a hidden blade and stabbed myself. He pondered for a second, then realized in the blade was still in motion. A jolt of pain went through his body realizing I had stabbed him in the hand as well. He grasped his bleeding hand unable to cope with the pain. It was the same amount of pain for me, but I've been impaled by much worse. The blood dripped to the ground, flowing to form a seal of crimson blood, creating a contract that I would have to put up to for now. Paying him with whatever gold I found in the Abyss.

"What did you do you bastard?" Malkelk shouted.

"You open the portal now or we both die where we stand, you and I are now bound by contract to do as the other has said. If you decide to leave, we both die, understand wizard?"

"That's some necromancy bullshit, and you call yourself a shaman."

"Stop complaining and wasting _your_ time to close the wound, open it now and I'll be on my way to hell and back."

"My wound?" he asked before noticing I wasn't bleeding anymore. I closed up the wound already using my changeling shape shifting to mend the wound shut. "Okay, you win, I'll open the portal but you better pay well. Or else."

Malkelk raised his hands and chanted an incantation to the floating red gem. A magical rift opened to reveal a scarred land with cracks jetting out of its surface. I would need to establish wherever the Hydra's Head was and make my way there as soon as possible. I could not waste any time in that demonic realm. I jumped through the portal to the other side and before I knew it, the temperature raised to about 95 degrees and was rising. The sky was crimson red with winged demons in view. I would be fine if they decided to avoid me. The portal closed shut behind me. Now I was on my own.

It would probably be a good idea if I just had a sword on me to kill whatever threats come my way while I'm here. It would be very stupid if I just brought a staff to defend myself with. I brought out my katana that I had stashed on my back and put it on its holster for right now. My biggest problem would also be that my enchantments would only work for an hour or so, which meant I could break the sword if I wasn't careful. I decided to worry about my magic later; I had a job to be done and needed to stay focused. In the distance, there was a castle of rock with several demons flying around. There might also be something else menacing inside the castle but for now I'll report my findings later.

Entry 25: Abyss

I didn't think I would say this, but fuck me. Edge broke while it was enchanted; apparently I have gotten myself into some deep shit. Edge was the name of my katana, and now I have to use my staff to get through a nest of demons. But I am getting ahead of myself; let me explain what exactly happened after I said, "I would report my findings".

I had come up on the doors of the castle where there was little resistance from the local enemy. I managed to bust into the castle with ease, where it seemed to be made for a giant inside by how tall the arches were and the doors even suggested it might have been twenty or so feet tall. Something truly evil lurked in every corner in this damnable place. As I walked through the corridors, the beasts seemed to have scurried away from me, and I was thinking there were scared of my lawful good alignment but something was wrong about the place. I was trying to find some sort of artifact room so I could be done with this place. I opened all the rooms I cam across while I was trekking the castle, but all I could find were either strategy or torture rooms. No one was to be found in those rooms which really put me off.

When I did come upon the artifact room, something almost made me hurl. It wasn't just an artifact room; it appeared to be some sort of trophy room. There were magically preserved heads of all sorts of adventurers that had come upon this castle. Some even had descriptions of how they died in demonic script. The descriptions almost seemed as though the killer enjoyed killing whoever came down here to retrieve whatever they wanted. I didn't want to stick around and see what would happen. I then felt as though multiple enemies were approaching me as I read the script. I decided to enchant my sword now and take on whoever would come my way. That whoever were a lot of, about fifty, demon underlings and one giant demon. I decided to mark this room with a tracker just in case I needed to double back to get the head.

They swarmed me coming from every direction, making my path unclear and my bearings unknown. They tried to claw at me with sharp talons, but I parried their attacks and sliced through their flesh with Edge. Yet something seemed to be wrong with the underlings, yet I found out later they were bred to degrade enchanted metal weapons, their skin became tougher to slice through. When they tried to slice through my shaman hood, they found a rune enchanted suit of padded leather armor. A single touch to the leather by an evil creature, made the creature burn with holy fire. My enchanted armor wouldn't degrade because it wasn't made with any metal. Yet it finally happened, when I tried to go for the big demon by Force jumping into the air to propel myself at its heart, my sword hit its skin and broke into about ten pieces. Edge was destroyed in a blink of an eye and all I had left was the hilt. The giant demon laughed and brushed me aside like a piece of paper. It was going to chase me for fun, and then kill me.

My Angelic Blade spell is one of my main methods of dealing with unholy creatures like devils and demons. As I ran down a long corridor, I threw a lot of spells at the demon, Ice Storm, Entangling Roots, Lightning Loop, but nothing seemed to slow down the juggernaut. When this behemoth would send one of its spells at me, I used Shield or Absorb and Redirect to stop its attacks. My other Angelic spells would be ineffective against a creature of this size, unless I had something bigger to use and prepare. I don't think using the Force would help me out either. The only thing I could do was run as fast as I could and find a new place to come up with a new plan of attack. I finally found what appeared to be a broom closet or a meat locker to hide in. I sent out a duplicate by using Mirror Image to appear as a doppelganger of myself, but had a wispy form. Now all I have is my staff, and now I will be using the present tense from now on in this entry.

Right now, I have my ear pressed against this door waiting for the thumping coming from outside to stop. With Edge destroyed, I need a new plan of attack. If I found big enough handcuffs or metal bands, I could use them for Angelic Bindings to stop the creature in its tracks. Even better would be if i set a powerful enough sealing circle on the ground, I could imprison the demon and give me just enough time to get the artifact and get out of this horrendous place. I still need to pay the damn wizard his money or maybe something even better. My best, and my last option, would be to summon an archangel of immense power to slay the beast where it stands. It would take a lot of time and preparation however to make the summoning circle so that it could work. That blood seal would also kill me if I teleported myself out of hell. I knew full well that I was only an expert shaman not a master shaman.

As soon as I could hear nothing from outside, I quickly exited the room and made my way to the largest corridor I could find and took out pieces of chalk I had on hand. It took plenty of time and concentration to create a seven sub circles for the summoning ritual. Seven symbols, but which archangel to choose from Trinity's elite force. If I summoned Trinity herself for something as demeaning as slaying a minor demon, I would lose the ability to summon anything whatsoever. My best choice was the hunter, Akiramos the Predator, definitely not the smartest but the most ferocious tactician. Then the thumping began once again, I had to be quick about summoning the angel now.

I put my focus on the circle and began speaking incantations and holy rites to summon the celestial being I want to summon.

" _By the Heaven and Celestial Planes, I wish to bestow upon the graces a match of holy righteousness and divine prowess. I am in need of a champion of Light in a time of great distress. May this champion be strong as he is wise. May Trinity let him down to be my champion of Light and have him overcome this abomination of evil. Summoning Spell #12: Summon Archangel!_ " I declared. I then had the symbols line up in this order: Light, Light, Sun, Light, Earth, Sun, and Light. As the symbols lined up the demon appeared in full view and it began a charge at me realizing at what I was doing. A blinding flash of light appeared but I couldn't lose concentration on the casting. It took a few seconds for the celestial being to appear.

An angel appeared before me with angelic sword on its back, a net in what appeared to be his off-hand and twin bladed gauntlet on the other hand. He had divinely blessed leather armor which could absorb more damage than most angelic armor. The angel was facing me instead of the demon, which was attempting to claw at him, and was almost not going to block the attack. He did actually slap away the claw and quickly push his opponent back before making a quick remark to the demon.

"I must deal with the human before with you, demon," Akiramos remarked before looking back at me, "Shaman Roenn, why have you summoned one of the symbols of the Hunt?"

"Um," I hesitated, "This demon is the only thing standing in my path and it has hunted me the entire time I have been in its domain. I also wish to free the souls this demon has kept imprisoned in this realm. Please help me to slay this monstrosity and make this place reek a little less evil."

"Trinity accepts this transdimensional request, this time, but if you dare summon another angel on a hell plane again, we will strip you of your powers forever, Shaman Roenn," Akiramos threatened, and angels do not make false threats.

"Transdimensional?" the demon questioned, confused by the term.

"I understand clearly, my lord Angel of the Hunt," I understood and confirmed, formality helps a little bit.

Akiramos was currently the size of the demon but then decided to shrink down to a size of a normal man. I understood the tactics of a hunter, make oneself the size of the prey to deceive the actual prey. I had dealt with the small fry, but an angel's magic is one of the most powerful aspects of divine magic. He would deal with this demon with ease, but how exactly would an aspect of the Hunt deal with such a beast like this. If I do repeat myself, it is just because I am nervous as could be.

Finally, Akiramos began a charge at the demon, going for its legs, but the demon tried to sweep the angel away like he did me. Akiramos slashed with the double blade gauntlet to the hand slicing through the flesh, making the monstrosity bleed just a little. He went to the back of the legs slashing through the tendons and using the net to wrap around the legs, expanding itself through magic. The demon laughed at the net for a moment before realizing it was beginning to feel the tension of the magical net. Akiramos limited the demon's movement like tripping up an old Imperial Empire AT-AT. He flew back, away from the demon, and unsheathed the sword on his back, a brilliant, large broadsword, like from my, dreams? Did he stop the house from burning down?

The demon tried to move towards Akiramos, but the net actually made the demon fall and hit the ground with a hard thud, shaking the entire fortress. Akiramos flew up high in the air before driving his sword into the beast's thick skull. It screamed in pain, wishing for the pain to stop, but Akiramos made his sword dig deeper into the creature's brain. He was torturing the torturer and I wanted Akiramos to stop torturing this wicked creature. It just wasn't right in my opinion.

"There shall be no afterlife for you, scum," Akiramos said before finally killing the behemoth.

I really wanted to yell at the Aspect of the Hunt, but I had to thank him or else he would take my own head.

"Thank you Akiramos for slaying that beast, you can go back to Trinity when you feel like it," I said softly.

"Thank you Roenn, take these platinum pieces," he said throwing me a small bag that the demon had, "The blood seal will accept the payment for the wizard, now go free those souls and be done with this place."

I did as Akiramos said and retrieved the Hydra's Head. I went one step further to be done with this place. I actually found gunpowder used for cannons lying around the demon's stash from dead adventurers, and covered the entire area with the primitive explosive. When I was a safe distance away from the castle. I used a basic spell called "Flame" to light up a trail that led to the castle to blow it up. At least this adventure will end on a high point. A massive explosion could be seen from far away, making the local inhabitants come to check it out. As for myself, I found the portal back, and it opened just like the wizard said he would.

As soon as I entered the physical realm, I threw the wizard his payment and walked back to the entrance of the cave before disappearing back home. I needed to train Rika and Ben in their fighting styles again.

Entry 26: Raichu

Universe 003: Pokémon Universe

When I was ten, I had to choose from either a Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Pichu. I chose a Pichu, which we eventually became good friends, and over time I taught him how to speak human. I tried to do this for my other Pokémon but only a few were able to learn to speak human, and the others would stay with Professor Elm until he died. I now have five Pokémon that actually live with me, while the others stay in their natural environments but are still owned by me. Pichu is now a Raichu and is my technical support when I need him to do something for me. Why have I gone this long without mentioning my first Pokémon? It is because I don't depend on my Pokémon to do my battling.

I rebelled against the norm that said "Pokémon are used for every single activity that human can do and much more". I trained with them for years, but I haven't lost my roots that I was steered towards for so many years. It would be impossible to give up on that lifestyle entirely is the point I am making, I have to still make a guise that I am like everyone else and possess Pokémon at most times. When I'm on assignments, on-world, off-world, and dimensional, I wouldn't dare take a Pokémon with me, sort of a rule I set for myself. Most people on my world think that Pokémon can't die, period. If that would be the case, then there would be an overpopulation of the species as a whole resulting in the collapse of the human race. This leads me to a point that I have said before in this entries series, most people on Earth are stupid. Pokémon are just a liability on assignments.

When I arrived home to seal away the Hydra's Head for now, it was very late at night. I needed to rest for now and have the medical expert work on my wound the next morning. Raichu is not the medical expert, he is the technical support. I went downstairs quickly to the lab, and closed the assignment for now, and depending on how much time it would take to find the next head, I would not worry about it for now. It might be a recurring theme later.

In short, Pokémon are civilians, plain and simple. If I were going into battle anytime soon, I would depend on the humanoid allies that I have acquired over the years, excluding humanoid Pokémon. Tomorrow, I needed the guise of Pokémon trainer for an upcoming inspection. Just the kind of ridicule I did not need. I enjoy most of my occupations but for goodness sake, I just hate making myself look like a Pokémon trainer for kids. I have to inspire kids to become Pokémon Trainers for an unknown inspector. What region wants a military scientist to make a fool of him for an irresponsible idea of letting young children go out and possibly hurt themselves severely on a journey. I mean Jedi children at least have supervision when they become apprentices, or padawans.

I went to my bedroom for the night and went asleep; I had a long day ahead of me for tomorrow.

I should have named this entry "Facade" but that isn't important right now when I or anyone else reads through these entries for reference. Even if these entries exist 100 years later, when books have no more purpose and the only books available are eBooks. Maybe that's a fine point to discuss when I point that out to anyone else who says books will exist until the end of time. Writing is not worthless but won't die out without a fight till the very end. Yet I seem to be babbling to myself.

I woke up the next morning and put on some civilian clothes for my performance. I dreaded doing this part every time while the rest of the world bathes in the glory of a form of unhonorable fighting. I understand not putting children in harm's way but in the short time that I have stayed on Rika's world, it makes sense to keep children in school and out of danger. Rika however has gone on a dangerous mission under some supervision, and all in an effort to save her world. But everyone has a choice of whether or not they want to become a Pokémon trainer. I at least say during my presentation, "If you don't want to go on a journey, it is completely alright to not go on a journey." Yet no one has been persuaded to not go on a journey to one of the other regions on this Earth.

I believe when Earth becomes an official member of the Galactic Republic, it will have plenty of different opportunities to thrive. There will be other worlds to explore, and Earth will finally learn from other planets about how the galaxy truly works. Until then, the people of Earth will keep on sending their children on ridiculous adventures without any parental supervision. I have an entire argument that I keep pleading to the Pokémon League to up the age for people to participate in the league, but it keeps getting shut down by the "experts", and I use "experts" very loosely.

The presentation for the children would not start until noon, so I had time to prepare what I would present. I have five Pokémon with me that I could show the kids, them being: Raichu, Mudkip, Sceptile, Skarmory, and Scizor. 1 Kanto, 1 Johto, and 3 Hoenn Pokémon. There have been rumors from across the sea of another type of evolution, but I don't care for other advances in Pokémon evolution. I would rather keep up on the progress of my step-brother than the knowledge of Pokémon evolutions and that's saying a lot. I put on some adventuring attire while still looking presentable, and also putting my Pokémon in Pokéballs just for the continuity of trainers keeping their "partners" in them. I would consider my relationship with Carulamon as a partnership, as Rika has stated before when I first introduced Carulamon to her. Backpack on my back just for the guise of being a trainer. Most of the citizens of Spring Water Town know me to at least have tea almost anywhere I go, so I put on a canteen for hot tea to be carried with me. Lastly a cap to represent that I am still considered "hip" by the demographic.

I went down to the lab to shut it down for the day, but I stopped myself because Rika and Ben still needed to train for the day. I debated with myself whether or not to bring the children to the lab, but they wouldn't understand why I needed a lab if I wasn't using it for Pokémon. On this Earth, if you have a lab _not_ researching Pokémon, you don't need to have a lab at all. Logic on other worlds says that if you have a lab, then you are researching something.

It finally came time to show the young children my facade. I went to the town square for my presentation and there were plenty of new faces in the crowd of youngsters. They were eager to hear about my exploits that I had endured as a trainer. I had to stay positive about the subject, for I was going to say about how much I missed my parents during my starting journey through Kanto. Homesick to be exact, but I had to point out all the "good" parts about being a trainer. My first time doing this, we didn't have any rules about what we could or could not say. The only good thing I had to say is that you make friends with and without your Pokémon. That's how Spring Water Town was formed, a bunch of friends getting together and making a lasting community.

As the children cheered as the presentations went underway, the kids got to see our Pokémon perform for them. As I spoke, I told the children about how I trained my Skarmory to pick up a special whistle, like a bird call, to come to me when I did it. As I observed the crowd, there seemed to be a handicapped child in the crowd having a hard time paying attention. He was sitting in his wheelchair and looked as though he would rather be somewhere else. I would leave him alone and not be concerned unless something tragic were to happen. As I showed everyone my Raichu, I gave him permission to talk to speak for a little bit. Most of the kids were amazed to see a human speaking Pokémon, while the adults knew it was a parlor trick. As I may have said, friends can accomplish most anything if they put their minds together.

I then felt a local disturbance in the Force; there something was wrong in the area. I scanned the crowd for any problems before noticing the disabled child was having a medical emergency. A stroke to be exact. I had to push through the children to reach the handicapped child, and realized that his blank stare was the result of a medical condition. We needed to find an ambulance and take him to a hospital. I could have used Force Lightning as a way to send jolts of electricity through his body to save his life. I could not use the Force anymore in public on undeveloped planets due to the Jedi code. Raichu would need to send concentrated jolts of electricity through this child's body until an ambulance arrived.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted, "This child is having a stroke and needs a doctor immediately!"

I looked at Raichu and he at me. He knew what exactly what I wanted for him to do. He quickly rushed on all fours to where I was and began sending bolts of electricity through the child's body in small amounts. Electricity in high amounts could have permanent repercussions on the human body. This world does few studies of the effects of diseases and sicknesses on the humans that it is pitiful. Raichu would be the public hero for today and I would take the day off. Heroes come in all shapes and sizes, but sometimes evil can prevail in the end, and the evil I hate is deception of what is considered a good thing on my world. Journeying at a young age can have serious repercussions on a child; the mother of the handicapped child shouldn't send her son out or else he might die in the wilderness.

 **End of Part II**


End file.
